The Rising Fire and the Setting Star
by Ms4Monkey
Summary: My first(a lil StarWars X)Blackfire is out to get revenge on Starfire and becomes Slade’s apprentice, who is after Robin. Starfire and Robin realize their feelings for each other, but tragically, they get pulled apart and worse!SR then RobRae R&R Finished
1. the Shadow

Ok, this is my very first Teen Titans fic... and it might also be my last. Oh well, we'll see how it turns out. I don't usually do Teen Titans, but I suppose trying something new is allright once in a while. Just please go easy on me.  
  
This fic takes place the day after Blackfire got taken away in the episode, "Sisters." You will find out some more things as you read on. Well, there is nothing much more to say then well, Enjoy.  
  
Please do not forget to Read and Review

**

* * *

**

The Darkness Emerges  
  
The large door slowly opened and steamed emerged as a dark, mysterious figure silently entered in. The room was pitch black, and the only source of light that lit up the room was a dim lamp hanging over a slightly large chair in the center. The lamp swung back and forth as a tension grew within the shadows. Sitting in the chair sat a man. Half of his face was black and covered with a mask. Only one eye was visible on his face. A deathly eye that would send chills down your spine whenever it stares at you.  
  
The lamp swung back and forth as the dim light wondered around the room. The figure was still standing by the door, patiently awaiting orders from the man. She looked down in despair and defeat, yet with revenge in her heart. Then the man's deep voice was heard breaking the silence. "Come forth!"  
  
The young woman slowly and silently walked towards the center of the room where he was. "Yes Slade..."  
  
"You have failed me!" Slade spoke out. "I do not like to be disapointed!"  
  
"Believe me! You won't be disappointed for long!" The woman replied with a deathly tone in her voice. "I will get even!"  
  
Slade stood up and walked over to her. "I will hope so... for your sake!"  
  
"I will get even! Mark my words, or my name is not Blackfire. For in the darkness of night, I will get my revenge!" Blackfire's eyes glowed with anger, as her hands became fists that glowed.  
  
"That a girl." Slade went on. "You have almost succeeded on your first attempt, but I think a little backup is in order."  
  
"What do you mean!?" Blackfire asked a little angered. "I can do perfectly fine on my own!"  
  
"I see.... But even if so, just one woman on this mission is a little weak... I need force! You were good for testing them though..." Slade put his hands behind his back as he walked over to a large screen that emerged from the side of the wall.  
  
"WEAK!!?" Blackfire yelled out as her eyes glowed with rage.  
  
"Temper, temper..." Slade commented in a calm voice. "You will get your reword... I just need to be convinced that it will be accomplished... As I have told you... I do not like to be disappointed!"  
  
"Well then whom are you going to send to come with me, besides me of course!?" Blackfire asked with an attitude as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Slade smiled evilly as he pushed some buttons on the side. Then the Hive came across the screen. "Oh, I have somebody in mind..."  
  
**(Back in the Teen Titans Tower)**  
  
Raven sat in deep concentration as she meditated. Continuously repeating the same words over and over again. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos."  
  
As she repeated, a strange image came across her mind that startled her. A black comet that was burning emerged. It flickered with light as a familiar mask came forth on the black comet of Fire. Just then, Raven opened her eyes. She was puzzled. What could this mean?  
  
Just then, the door swung open as a shadow came crawling in. Raven didn't even have to turn around to know who the intruder was. She sighed as she looked forward in agony. The green figure crept closer and closer, awaiting his move. Then, Beast Boy turned into a lion and pounced behind Raven and roared, expecting Raven to be startled. Raven just stared at the wall, waiting for Beast Boy to be finished. He blinked for a few seconds. Then he began to laugh. "Ha! You got scared!"  
  
Raven sighed and rolled her eyes as Beast Boy went towards the door. "Come on, dinner is on the table!" He smiled. "I made tofu!"  
  
"TOFU AGAIN!!??" Cyborg yelled from within his room. "That's it! I'm making the meal next time!"  
  
Beast Boy left the room to go prepare the table as Raven slowly got up. She started to walk towards the door as her vision crept across her mind again. She froze for a second. "Something doesn't seem right...."  
  
She paused and looked around the room. The windows were opened as the wind blew against the certains. A crow was heard outside. She sighed as she went to join the others for dinner. As she left, a strange mysterious shadow emerged from the window and stared inside. It had four scarlet eyes with the face of evil upon it. It smirked as it disappeared into the shadows.  
  
At the dinner table, Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire were already there. Robin was sitting next to Starfire as Beast Boy was setting the table. Raven quietly took her seat. It has been just yesterday since Blackfire has been arrested and things were still a little uptight. They were still recovering from the shock. Along with that feeling, the atmosphere seemed different, like there was an evil presence lurking in the shadows.  
  
Beast Boy began to put the food out. There was a very awkward silence about until Cyborg came rushing downstairs. He stomped into the kitchen and took his seat. Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy served her some tofu.  
  
Robin kept on glancing at Starfire because there seemed that something was troubling her. She hasn't said much then a "hello" all evening. He grew worried. Robin put his arm around her. "Are you ok Star?"  
  
"I am allright." Starfire looked down and sighed. "I just feel sorry for my sister..."  
  
"It's ok." Robin went on. "We're all a little bit uptight about what happened yesterday."  
  
"I suppose..." Starfire looked up. There was more to it then just that, but she didn't want to tell him in front of all the others. Robin was just about to say more when Beast Boy interrupted him.  
  
"Dude! Can you cut out the mushy love stuff! We're eatin over here!!" Beast Boy folded his arms as Robin turned red and frowned. Beast Boy then put some tofu on their plates and then they started to eat.  
  
Cyborg looked down at the tofu in disgust. "You always cook man!" Cyborg yelled out. "And it's always TOFU!! Cook something REAL next time!"  
  
Beast Boy got up. "Well if you don't like it! Ya don't hafta eat it!"  
  
"May I cook the next meal?" Starfire asked, interrupting the argument. All of a sudden, the whole room turned silent and everyone stared at her with expressionless faces. You could almost hear a heartbeat. "What is wrong?"  
  
"...Nothing..." Everyone replied simultaneously.  
  
After a few seconds, the Titans were back to enjoying their dinner. As they ate, a stranger lurked in the shadows of the hall from afar. His red eyes stared intently in the room. Raven was just about to pour herself a drink when another flashing image came across her mind.  
  
Everything was as dark as night, and in the center were these four red eyes, ever so watchful. Staring intently with fire glowing within. "Come to me!" A stern deep voice was heard. "Come!"  
  
Just then Raven jumped up. Everyone stopped and stared. She shook her head to get the image out of her head, then looked around. "I need to go." Raven put her hood on as she slowly crept out of the room. The other Titans glanced at eachother, then continued to eat.

* * *

Well that's it, my very first chapter to my very first Teen Titans fic! I hope you all enjoyed it. Go easy on me with reviewing ok, I'm new in this neighborhood. Then again, go ahead, throw flames... I don't really mind that much. R&R Good day. 


	2. Movie Night

Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a tad on the short side. Oh well, you'll survive. Enjoy.  
  
**BBcomedygirl: **(Huge smile) Aw thank you, thank you, thank you! lol thanks!   
  
**moezy-chan: **I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the story. I updated as fast as I can. Here you go.  
  
Please do not forget to Read and Review. Thank you.

**

* * *

Movie Night**  
  
The sun was setting and the sky began to turn all sorts of colors. Oranges, pinks, purples, and deep dark blues started to fill the atmosphere. The wind blew softly against the trees as the waters rippled against the shore. It seemed like a very calming evening was approaching.  
  
Starfire was outside gazing at the shore as the other Titans were inside. She sighed as she looked down upon the incoming tide.  
  
Robin noticed Starfire from inside sitting outside all by herself. He went outside and left the other Titans. He sat down next to her as Star noticed his presence. "Are you ok Star?"  
  
Starfire looked down and sighed. Robin wrapped his arm around her. She wasn't sure if this was the right time to tell him about what really went on between her and her sister, but she decided that she would try to make an effort. "Well... It is my sister."  
  
Robin began to grow alert of a trouble that may lie ahead. "What about your sister?"  
  
"Well you see, when we were little..."  
  
"Hey WHAT'S UP?!!" Beast Boy appeared out of nowhere right between Robin and Starfire. Starfire shrieked and jumped away as Robin turned red with anger.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Robin asked, very annoyed that Beast Boy interrupted them right when Starfire was about to exchange valuable information.  
  
"I just wanted to see what you two love doves were up to." Beast Boy replied while chuckling to himself.  
  
Starfire frowned and went up to him. "You should know better than to interrupt when one is speaking!"  
  
"Sorry dude." Beast Boy replied. "Hey, today's movie night! You guys comin or what!?"  
  
Robin and Starfire exchanged glances. "I suppose." Starfire walked inside, leaving a very curious and upset Robin behind. Robin went up to Beast Boy and frowned.  
  
"What!? What I do?" Beast Boy asked as Robin silently entered in front of him. "Fine, yeah ok!" Beast Boy folded his arms as he followed after him.  
  
As they entered in the room, a figure emerged from the shadows. Its red eyes glaring intently as it smiled evilly. Then he turned and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
.....  
  
Inside, Raven and Cyborg were sitting on the couch waiting for the others. Raven was reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe as Cyborg was twiddling his thumbs. Then finally, Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy came.  
  
"So which film will we be watching tonight?" Starfire asked as she took her seat next to Raven. 

"One of Beast Boy's, unfortunately." Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy jumped up and started digging through a collection of tapes. Then he took out one and held it up to her face. "The Ring!!!"  
  
Raven's eyes raised from the book she was reading as Robin went over to Beast Boy. "I don't know. I think that's a little too scary for tonight if you know what I mean..." Robin shifted Beast Boy's attention over to Starfire who was in the corner curled up in a ball.  
  
"Oh no! Not another one of those terrifying films!" Starfire commented.  
  
Beast Boy frowned. "Come on, it won't hurt! It's just a movie!" He went and put the tape in the VCR. "Now watch and enjoy!"  
  
Robin sighed as he went to turn the lights out. Cyborg ran into the kitchen to get some popcorn as the previews showed. Then, once they were all seated, the movie started to show.

* * *

...... Yeah, I know. That was the shortest thing I have ever written! Sorry. I'll try to put some more things in the next episode. It's starting to turn out a little bit like the episode Fear Itself isn't it! It's not really going to be that much like it. That's not even the main plot! Well anyway, I'll try to update soon. R&R PLEASE! Good day. 


	3. Nightmares

Allright then! I have finally updated! Sorry for the delay. Well, I need not say more other then, well, enjoy.

**_AR:_  
BBcomedygirl: **lol Yeah, I figured you would be interested if the Ring got involved. And yes, BB would definitely do something like that! Lol Wait until you see what he does in this chap!  
  
**Moezy-chan: **Hmm... Is the creature Raven's rage? You'll just have to find out! Lol Don't worry, I'll try to update soon... I'll try...  
  
**-Please do not forget to Read and Review. Thank you**

* * *

**Nightmares**  
  
All of the Titans went asleep after the movie finished. The rain poured down and the wind blew fiercely against the trees and anything else in its path. Lightning struck the water surrounding the Titan's Tour, and the sky lit up for a few seconds before it went pitch black again. The thundering, roaring sound of the thunder filled the atmosphere and vibrated into the earth.  
  
Starfire was asleep in her bed, curled up with a stuffy in her arms. It was a pink monkey. She had her covers wrapped tightly around her as she shivered in her sleep. She twisted and turned like she was having a nightmare. Her eyes squinted as an eerie voice was heard that was similar to Blackfire's voice.  
  
"I'm coming Starfire!... I will get my revenge!... I will get even!"  
  
Lightning struck the ground, creating a flash of light and a loud thundering bang that shook the tower. Starfire's eyes flung open as she jumped out of bed. She frantically looked around her room. There was nobody there.  
  
She wrapped herself with the blanket, and squeezed her stuffed monkey tight as she silently crept out of her room.  
  
**...  
**  
Raven was sound asleep in her room as the storm grew heavier. Hail started to come down from the night sky as lightning flashed against the waters once again.  
  
Raven started to twist and turn under her covers as familiar words from the Ring haunted her. An eerie voice spoke out and whispered into her ear. "Seven days...."  
  
Right away, Raven's eyes opened as she sat upright in her bed. The wind blew against her certains as lightning struck again.  
  
Raven looked around. Then she sighed. "It was just the wind."  
  
She laid down in bed and covered herself with her quilt. As she closed her eyes, the voice spoke again. "Seven days...."  
  
Raven's eyes flung open as she got up again. This time she got out of bed and turned on the light. She looked around the room intently as the voice sounded again. "Seven days until you die..."  
  
Raven noticed that the eerie voice was coming from under her bed. She silently crept towards the voice. Once she was by her bed, she bent down and carefully pulled the quilt away to see what was under it. As soon as she did this, a green creature popped out and yelled. "HI RAVEN!!!!"  
  
Raven pulled away and screamed as Beast Boy started to crack up laughing. Then Raven frowned and grew red with rage. She went up to Beast Boy waving a fist in the air. "I WON'T WAIT SEVEN DAYS UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD IF YOU DON'T LEAVE MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Raven's eyes grew red as she picked up her bed and hurled it at Beast Boy. Beast Boy gasped as he turned into a mouse and scrambled away from the flying bed. "RAVEN CHILL!!!!" Beast Boy ran towards the door.  
  
"GET OUT!!!!!" Raven's eyes glowed in a scarlet red like color as her teeth were bared. She picked up her night table and flung it towards Beast Boy as he was running out the door. It hit him and sent him flying out of the room and crashing into the wall.  
  
Robin and Cyborg came rushing to the scene. Raven floated in the air above the fallen beast. Then her eyes went back to normal as she realized what she had just done. She lowered herself and wet to Beast Boy. "Are you allright?"  
  
Robin and Cyborg stared at her. As Beast Boy slowly got up. He brushed the sawdust off of himself as he looked up at Raven. "Dude! What's your problem!!?"  
  
"I uh..." Raven backed up as Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at her intently. "I need to be alone!" Raven rushed inside her room and slammed the door, leaving everybody outside confused.  
  
Robin glanced at Beast Boy as he shrugged back. Then Robin frowned and turned to Beast Boy. "That's what you get for going into Raven's room!" Robin stood up straight and walked away. "Now go back to bed!"  
  
Cyborg got up and stretched. "Yeah, it's late anyway. What were you doing there anyway?"  
  
"Uh...." Beast Boy smiled bashfully. Then he raced down the hall. "I got to go! Good night!"  
  
"Good night?" Cyborg scratched his head as he went back to his room.

* * *

Ok, there you go! I'm sorry my updating schedule is a little awkward, so I'll try to update regularly. Maybe even once every two days (yeah right! Let's see how long that lasts!). Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R, Good day. 


	4. Shadows in the Night

Ok, so here you go! I actually updated somewhat on time! I'll try to update at least twice a week. There's not much more to say other than, well, enjoy!

**_AR:_  
Moezy-chan: **lol I'm glad you found that chapter amusing. Well I tried to update as soon as I could. I hope you like it.  
  
**DarkXeno: **Well I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Yes, the last chapter was very humorous indeed. lol Allright, I'll try to shorten the chapter lengths a tad.  
  
**BBcomedygirl: **Well I see you're thrilled about BB scaring Raven... just so you know, she was just startled... I mean, how often would you expect to see a green mutant coming out from underneath your bed?... Then again, I'm a mutant too, so I shouldn't be talking, but still! Wouldn't you be at least a bit startled!?  
  
-** Please do not forget to Read and Review**

* * *

**Shadows in the Night**  
  
The lightning struck the ground once more and lit up almost every room in the tower in once single flash of light. Then the roaring thunder came again, creating a vibration that shook the room. The rains poured down even heavier as water rushed off the roof.  
  
Inside the tower, a creature was tiptoeing down the hall. The lightning flashed once more, making the creature's shadow flash upon the wall. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter as she moved on. A few tears swelled up in her eyes as she pressed forward.  
  
Just when she was about to make a turn at the hall, she saw Beast Boy entering his room. She gasped and backed up against the wall as Beast Boy went by her.  
  
Beast Boy entered his room muttering things to himself. "Why does Raven always take things so personally! Can't she take a joke!?"  
  
"Boo!" Beast Boy screeched and jumped as Cyborg appeared out of nowhere. "Ha! Can't you take a joke!?" Cyborg started laughing as Beast Boy turned red.  
  
"Dude! I'm the one who's supposed to be makin the jokes!" Beast Boy pointed at himself while leaning towards Cyborg.  
  
Cyborg chucked to himself as he began to walk to his room. "Whatever... Hey listen! It's my turn to make breakfast tomorrow ya hear!?"  
  
Beast Boy frowned. "Fine!" Then he walked inside his room. "Night!"  
  
"Good night" Cyborg smiled as he went into his room.  
  
Once Starfire was sure that they were gone, she continued to move on through the hallway. She covered herself more with the blanket as she crept in the shadows. She seemed very dismal as she moved on. A teardrop came and fell down her cheek. "I know what I must do... even if it means leaving..."  
  
She went into the kitchen and took out some food. "This blue fuzzy food will last me a few days."  
  
She put the food in a plastic bag and carried it out of the kitchen. Then she went into her room. She sighed as she closed the door behind her. Then she took out her backpack and laid it down on her bed. It was a purple one made of leather. Robin had bought it for her as a special gift.  
  
Starfire sighed as she carefully placed a photograph inside the bag. It was a group picture of the Teen Titans. Robin was in front along with Beast Boy, and behind them stood Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven. Some tears welled up in her watery eyes and a teardrop fell down her cheek. She wiped it off as she put the food in the backpack as well.  
  
Then she packed up her scrapbook and her stuffed monkey. She sighed as she zippered her bag closed. Then she sighed as she went towards her door and opened the handle. Starfire gasped as she saw Robin in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Star." Robin came walking towards her.  
  
Starfire began to grow nervous. "Hi-I Robin... What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." Robin looked down at the backpack.  
  
"Oh..." Starfire looked down, then faced him. "I needed to go to the living room and get something."  
  
Robin knew that that wasn't why Starfire was up at this time of night. "Are you sure you're allright?"  
  
Starfire looked down. "Yes... I am sure."  
  
Robin looked at her with concern, but then gave in. "Well allright." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." Starfire closed her eyes for a few seconds then walked away. "I will miss you..."  
  
Starfire went towards the door and opened it. It was still raining outside, but the lightning and thunder had passed. The rain was still pouring nevertheless. Starfire looked back over her shoulder into the living room and sighed. "It is for their own good that I leave. It is for their safety." Then she bowed her head and looked forwards. "I will miss you and remember you always."  
  
Starfire flew up into the air until she was 20 feet from the tower. She looked back down and bowed her head. "Good bye my friends." The she soured away and disappeared in the darkness of the night. As she left, a dark creature approached out of the shadows and snickered as she left. It's eyes glowed in an eerie scarlet-redish glow. It smiled evilly, baring all fangs, then disappeared back into the shadows and headed towards Raven's room.

* * *

Ok, yeah I know that was sad, and you are all wondering why Starfire left, right? Well... I CAN'T TELL YOU!! Ha! Yes, I am evil like that! (Evil laugh) You'll just have to keep reading to find out! R&R Good day. 


	5. Blackfire

Hello. I'm sorry this chapter's SO short. I have been very busy. I won't be able to update for the next week because I need to go somewhere for confidential family matters. Well, go ahead and read it. Enjoy.

**_AR:_  
moezy-chan: **I'm glad that you're liking the suspense! Well... Starfire has... problems. Don't worry, I'll force her to tell you later on in the story.  
  
**BBcomedygirl: **lol Waveyhead? Lol Cute... Poor Starfire... (Sighs)  
  
**- Please do not forget to Read and Review! Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Blackfire**  
  
The room was dark and gloomy like. A dark presence was among it. The rain poured down harder and the lightning struck once more. Raven was asleep in her room. The wind blew against the certains and the windows shuddered.  
  
Raven turned around and sighed. Then, an eerie voice echoed from the shadows. "Raven..."  
  
Raven tossed and turned in her sleep as the voice echoed again. "Raven..."  
  
Raven's eyes flung open and she sat up in bed. "Raven...."  
  
Raven frowned. "Allright Beast Boy! I have had quite enough of your pointless pranks and tricks! COME out this very instant!" Raven folded her arms and looked around her room.  
  
The certains waved up in the air and the wind blew again. The voice was heard echoing once more. "Raven.... Come to me..."  
  
Just then, a huge shadowy creature emerged from the shadows. Raven grew wide-eyed and gave out a slight shriek.  
  
**...**  
  
Robin heard a screaming coming from Raven's room. As he went there, he noticed that Starfire was not in her room. He looked around and found a note on her bed.  
  
He picked it up and read it.  
  
"Hello Robin. You are probably reading this right now. I just wanted to tell you this so you wouldn't grow worried. I had to leave. I cannot tell you why, but it is for your own safety that I go. I will tell you some other time when I return. I love you Robin. Good bye."  
  
Robin was in shock. What could she have meant? Then he heard another shriek coming from Raven's room. As he hurried to go there, he was forced to stop.  
  
The alarm was sounded and red lights flickered on and off. Screams were coming everywhere. The large foghorn sounded over and over again.  
  
"ROBIN!!" Beast Boy came running out of his room with Cyborg behind him. "The Titan's Tower is under...."  
  
Just then the ceiling lamp that was over him glowed and them fell down on Beast Boy. A skinny pink and black figure stood behind the fallen Beast Boy.  
  
Cyborg was just about to charge as a device clinked to his system. A little boy appeared behind him riding a machine that appeared to be spider legs. The device wrapped around Cyborg and restrained him.  
  
Robin looked at this in horror, and then he tried to charge and perform a high kick, when a huge man caught him in mid-air. The man grabbed him tight and lowered him to the ground.  
  
Robin struggled to get free. "Let me go! Let me go!" Robin tried, but he could not free himself.  
  
"So we meet again..." A voice spoke from the shadows. Robin grew wide-eyed as he soon recognized whom the voice belonged to. A purple and black figure emerged from a mist that came into the room. "Hello Robby!"  
  
All of the Teen Titans gasped. "Blackfire!" 

_**(-To be continued)**_

* * *

Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed the suspense. I guess it turned out to be a cliffhanger after all! R&R Good day. 


	6. Raven Fights Back

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've been away. I'll try to get back on schedule with the updating-twice-a-week thing. I'll try. To make it up to you, I made this chapter a tad longer then the last, But not too long. It has a lot of Raven action too... but it's mild. The real fight scenes don't take place until later on in the story. Well, here you go, Enjoy.

**_AR_  
moezy-chan: **Well, I'm sorry I couldn't update soon enough. I'll try to next time.  
  
**DarkXeno: **lol That was a funny comment that you made with the poem of thankfulness. You don't have to like Starfire...She is a little...Uh...awkward (if that's a good term)? Don't worry, no harm comes to Raven. And Trigon is not working with Slade. The only people who are working together are the ones you read about in the first chapter. Slade orders Blackfire to work with the Hive. You will see why later on.  
  
**BBcommedygirl: **lol I guess you are a tad on the late side. lol Oh No!! Look out!! BEHIND YOU!!! IT'S TRIGON!!!.... Just kidding... lol  
  
**- Please do NOT forget to READ and REVIEW. Thank you.**

* * *

**Raven Fights Back**  
  
Raven looked at the tall black figure in horror. Its red eyes narrowed and glared intensely at her. It snarled as it crawled up closer. It appeared to be in the form of a reptile, mammal-like creature.  
  
Raven narrowed her eyes as well as she stepped closer towards the creature. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"  
  
A pale, dim white light started to glow around Raven's hands as she picked up a chair and tossed it towards the monster.  
  
As the desk flew through the air and towards the creature, the monster started to fade. The chair went right through the monster and crashed against the wall. Then the creature appeared again. Raven raised an eyebrow as she backed up.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Raven heard a scream coming from the living room. "RAVEN HELP!!!!"  
  
Raven recognized that the voice came from Robin. She turned to see what was happening, but the shadowy creature blocked her exit. Raven glared at the beast as she picked up another object and threw it at the creature.  
  
Once again, the creature faded so that the object flew through it. Raven grew frustrated as another yell for help was sounded. "That's it!!" Raven charged towards the creature.  
  
As she came closer, the figure didn't respond. Once she went through her door the creature vanished. Raven stopped and looked back. "That's odd..." She didn't have that much time to think because her friends were in trouble. She raced into the living room.  
  
...  
  
As soon as she entered, a large muscular man, a skinny pink and black woman, and a small boy who appeared to have spider legs greeted her. Raven's eyes lit up white with fiery as she saw Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg tied up. "Let them go!!"  
  
The others smiled cruelly. "Or you'll what?"  
  
A dim glow surrounded Raven's hand, as she was about to make her move. "Azerath Metrion..."  
  
Just them, a purple flash of light came from behind. Raven turned around to see a star bolt coming at her. She formed a shield around her that blocked off the attack.  
  
Just then, seven more star bolts appeared out of nowhere. Raven held her ground as they pounded on her shield. Then after the 6th star bolt the shield gave way. Raven fell back, but stood up as soon as she realized she was down.  
  
Then she flew into the air and attacked. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" The room lit up as objects suddenly got up and were thrown towards the enemies. A large crashing sound was heard. Then everything went silent.  
  
Raven stood still and firm, waiting for her main attacker to appear. Then, out of the dust came Blackfire. "Hello Raven, you remember me don't you?"  
  
Raven's eyes narrowed. "Blackfire!"  
  
"Yes..." Blackfire went on. "Well, I see you're doing much better with your attacking form, but I'm afraid play time is over now."  
  
Raven's eyes lit up. "That's what you think!" Raven was just about to send another attack when Blackfire called on the Hive. "Tie her up with the others!"  
  
Suddenly, Raven was restrained and tied up with Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. She angrily struggled to get free, but it was useless.  
  
"Hmm... I think we're missing someone!" Blackfire studied all of the titans. "Where is my sister, Starfire!?"  
  
"We don't know!" Robin yelled out. "She ran away."  
  
Blackfire put on a disappointed look. "Aw... that's too bad... Well, we'll find her! And I know exactly where she would go..." Blackfire smiled cruelly, then turned towards the hive and pointed to the Teen Titans. "Take them away!"  
  
Blackfire smiled evilly as she saw them being dragged off. "Slade will be very pleased..."  
  
Robin scorned at her as he was pushed out of the room.

* * *

Well there you go. If you have any ideas, let me know. I'm sure I could use the extra help on the upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R. Good day. 


	7. A Wondering Star

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I kind of got writer's block. Man! I hate getting writer's block! Oh well, at least it's over! Now back to the story! Enjoy!

**_AR: _**

**Moezy-chan: **I'm glad that you enjoyed the battle. It was kind of mild though. A bigger battle will come up soon!  
  
**StarfireLover: **Here's some more!  
  
**BBcomedygirl: **Well, Starfire is just wondering around. You'll find out eventually.  
  
**- Please DO NOT forget to Read and Review!**

* * *

A Wondering Star  
  
It was damp and cool inside of the room. It was also quite dark as well. There were weights sitting on shelves against the walls, and there were also some other machines there. The floor was cold, like a basement's, and there were no windows at all.  
  
Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven have been trapped in the workout room for the whole night with no contact from Starfire. They tried to make an attempt to break out of the room and make an escape, but it ended in failure. They were stuck until help arrived.  
  
Robin continuously punched and kicked the punching bag to let out all of his anger. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy remained silent and watched. Robin yelled out in fiery as he beat up the bag. The others continued to remain silent.  
  
"Beating up the punching bag is not going to do anything! It's pointless." Raven stood up. "Can't you contact Starfire with...."  
  
"Oh YEAH!!!!" Beast Boy jumped up and own while waving an object in the air that looked like a circle with a big "T" on it. "You mean this thing!! Right?"  
  
"Booyah!" Cyborg took out his as well.  
  
"I should of thought of that before!" Robin took the figure from Beast Boy and studied it for a moment.  
  
"Yeah! You should have!" Beast Boy commented while folding his arms.  
  
Robin frowned while looking at Beast Boy then he took out his own. "Well, I just hope Starfire still has it with her!" Robin pressed the button and it started blinking in a red light. "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
All of the Titans noticed that their "T"s were blinking too.  
  
**...  
**  
Starfire wondered around in space searching for a place to go. She didn't want to go back to earth because she didn't want her sister to harm her friends. Starfire stopped suddenly.  
  
"Wait a minute! If Blackfire knows I am not with the Teen Titans and goes over there, she might take them hostage until I come back!... Or she might not go over there because I am not there...and uh... Oh!!!" Starfire shook her head.  
  
"What am I to do!?" Starfire rubbed her eyes. "Should I go back or not!?"  
  
She sighed and floated in the air. As she thought about the choice, she noticed something blinking in her backpack. She took off her backpack and took out a heavy metal circle with a "T" on it. It was blinking in a red glow. Starfire gasped. "They are in trouble!"  
  
Starfire clenched the item close to her chest. "Revenge or not, my friends are in danger and I will help them!" Her eyes turned green as she started to sour towards Earth.  
  
**...**  
  
Blackfire was in the control room next to a big screen. She was patiently waiting. Then suddenly, Slade appeared on the screen. Blackfire smiled.  
  
"Was your mission successful?" Slade asked. "You know I do not like to be disappointed."  
  
Blackfire chuckled evilly. "Yes we have taken control of the Tower and the Teen Titans are locked up in the workout room."  
  
"Good very good." Slade commented.  
  
"Now all we need is Starfire!" Blackfire glared evilly.  
  
"You don't have Starfire!?" Slade crossed his arms.  
  
Blackfire smiled. "She will come! Believe me! She will come to me!"  
  
"You have done well, Blackfire. Soon, Tameron will be yours!" Slade spoke out.  
  
Blackfire rubbed her hands together and smiled evilly. "And I will get my revenge!"

* * *

Yes, I know, that was a tad on the short side. Hmm... Maybe I should try making the chapters longer? What do you think? Well, I'll try to update soon. R&R, Good day. 


	8. New Powers

Yea! I updated on time this time! Well... just Read it and enjoy, ok? Ok!  
  
**_AR:_**

**BBcomedygirl: **Well, I kind of forgot about the communicator thing... I haven't really watched Teen Titans in a while for some reason... And about the wedding, I guess I forgive you too... let's just try not to start fist fighting again...  
  
**Starfire fan: **Oh no! Starfire went! Will she succeed!? Will she save her friends!? Read to find out!  
  
**-Please do NOT forget to READ and REVIEW.... Thank you.  
**

* * *

**New Powers**  
  
It was almost night time now. The stars slowly started to appear and sparkle through the darkness of the night. The moon was full and bright, and it reflected off of the calm waters that gently crashed against the shore. A few deep, dark violet-bluish clouds flouted in the sky.  
  
High above, a little, tiny dot descended from the sky and came across the moon. She floated down to Earth and flew towards a building that was in the shape of a "T."  
  
Starfire went up to a window and peeked in. She gasped as she saw her sister Blackfire inside with the Hive. She quickly went away from the window and pressed herself against the wall. "Blackfire!"  
  
She flew up to the roof so that she could get away. "This was probably a trap! I wish I can just get the Titans out without then noticing!... But I would have to have ex-ray vision to do that!"  
  
All of a sudden Starfire blinked and her eyes turned green. She was actually able to see inside through the walls. "Oh Glorious!!! I did not know I even had this power!!"  
  
Starfire began to look for were the Titans were kept. "Maybe I received it during Transformation?"  
  
Starfire gasps as she found her friends locked up in the workout room. "Hold on! I am coming!" Starfire went up to the wall were the workout room was. Then her ex-ray vision faded away as her eyes turned green and rays came out of them.  
  
She slowly and steadily started to carve a hole through the wall. The rays were silent, so no sounds were heard. Once she made a complete circle around the wall, it lit up in a white light. Starfire backed up, for she was not the one doing this.  
  
Then the circle caved in and Raven gently laid it down on the ground. Raven's eyes stopped glowing and went back to normal as the other Titans crowded towards the exit.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed. "I knew you would come!"  
  
Starfire blushed and smiled, but it soon faded. "Come we do not have much more time! They are coming! Let us go!"  
  
Starfire held on to Robin and took him up in the air with her. Raven flew up and went besides Starfire as Beast Boy took the form of a Pterodactyl and carried Cyborg through the air.  
  
"How did you know where we were?" Robin asked curiously.  
  
"Well..." Starfire went on. "It appears that I have received the new power of ex-ray vision when I went through Transformation. I was not aware of it until just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Well, that came in handy!" Beast Boy commented.  
  
The Titans flew up into the air until Robin stopped them. "We can't travel in space like this! We need to go back and get a space ship, or hover craft!"  
  
"Go back!?" Starfire asked, a little bit confused.  
  
"Don't worry, we can do it" Robin assured her. "Come on."  
  
Starfire started to fly back to the Tower as the other Teen Titans followed.

* * *

Yes, I know, this was like, the shortest chapter ever! Sorry about that.... Well at least I updated on time this time! You have to give me SOME credit! Well, I hope you liked it. R&R Good day. 


	9. Escape from the Titan's Tower

Ok here! I updated. I added a little bit of a fight scene, though it is small in size, I'm sure it will rather entertain you. The real battle doesn't come until the end though. (Wink) Well, read on. Enjoy.  
  
**StarfireLover: **Here's what happens next! And you'll find out now!  
  
**BBcommedygirl: **THANK YOU!!! :-D  
  
**-Please do NOT forget to READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Escape from the Titan's Tower**  
  
Starfire, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg quietly went up to the Titan's Tower. They peeked inside through a window to see where Blackfire and the Hive were. The moon was very bright, so they were able to see through the darkness of the night.  
  
Inside the Tower, the Hive was in the living room. Mammoth was digging through the refrigerator, Jinx was checking out everyone's wardrobe, Gizmo was looking through Beast Boy's CDs, and Blackfire was lounging on the couch watching the Television.  
  
From Robin's view, it seemed like it was safe to move out. He signaled for Starfire to fly. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire would go to the back to get the T Sub while Raven and Beast Boy will distract the Hive.  
  
Beast Boy went towards the entrance and took the form of a mouse as he slipped through the door. Raven waited outside and made sure that the plan worked out well.  
  
**...**  
  
Beast Boy scurried around the floor, hoping for someone to notice him. He went up to Jinx who was standing by the hall.  
  
"Ew!!! A rat!!" Jinx backed away and pointed at the beast as Blackfire came up to it.  
  
"That's no ordinary rat, allright!" Blackfire's eyes began to glow, getting ready to zap the creature.  
  
Just then, Beast Boy expanded and took the form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, causing Jinx and Blackfire to fall back. Mammoth and Gizmo came racing up to him and tried to attack. Beast Boy turned around and waked them with his tail, sending them crashing into the wall.  
  
Then Blackfire's hands glowed purple as she flew in the air and shot seven starbolts at Beast Boy. Beast Boy fell back and took his somewhat human form again. As he recovered, Blackfire and Jinx surrounded him and smiled evilly. Also, Mammoth and Gizmo were rapidly recovering from their crash into the wall.  
  
"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!!" Just as they were about to make their attack, a large desk with a white glow around it was hurled at them. They quickly moved out of the way before it crushed them, then they turned to face their new attacker. Two glowing white eyes stared out of the darkness. Then Raven slowly emerged herself out of the shadows with her eyes still glowing white from the last attack.  
  
"Raven!" Blackfire cursed. Then her eyes glowed with fiery as rays of light came out of her eyes and tried to zap her. Raven's eyes remained glowing white as she created a shield that blocked off Blackfire's attack. The impact of the ray's force compelled Raven to move back, but nevertheless, she held her ground.  
  
As the two fought, Beast Boy took the form of a Pterodactyl and flew around the room, attacking and charging at will. Then he looked outside the door and noticed Robin driving the T Sub. Robin signaled for them to come. Beast Boy turned towards Raven. "Yo Raven! Our ride!"  
  
Beast Boy flew towards the aircraft, as Raven remained fighting. Blackfire was not stopping. Rays continued to aim at Raven as she tried to move towards the exit. Raven saw the ship waiting for her outside. She also saw that Jinx was getting curious of where Beast Boy was off to, and at such a hurry at that. Raven knew that she couldn't stay here for long.  
  
Mammoth and Gizmo were coming to attack her as well. As her shield was starting to give way, she flew up in the air.  
  
"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!!!" She launched her final attack and the room became pure white. Then the whiteness disappeared and the room went back to normal. Raven was gone.  
  
Then Gizmo tapped Blackfire on the shoulder. She turned around. "WHAT!!??"  
  
Gizmo frowned. "You don't hafta yell!"  
  
Blackfire rolled her eyes and tried to pull off a big fake smile. "What?"  
  
"All of the Titans have escaped with Starfire and they are taking off in the T Sub..."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!????" Blackfire clenched her fists as she turned around and spotted the T Sub taking off. "AFTER THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
_**(To be continued)**_

* * *

Ok, so there was a short little fight scene... I hope you enjoyed it. I might not be able to update in a while, so please remain patient. The updates will arrive!... eventually... R&R Good day. 


	10. The Truth Hurts?

Ok yes, I know, It has been forever since I last updated. I apologize about that. Not only was I not able too, but I also got a very bad case of Writer's Block. Please forgive me about that. To make it up, I made this chapter slightly longer. Well, on with the story! I'll try to update a little more now. Enjoy.

**_AR:  
_BBcommedygirl: **Did the white room remind you of the future Raven?  
  
**Starfire fan: **Yes, not good at all! And Slade doesn't even know they escaped! Oh dear!  
  
**-Please do not forget to Read and Review. Thank you.**

* * *

**The Truth Hurts!?**  
  
Robin sat at the control pilot seat as Raven took the copilot. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg sat in the back. It was a cramped enclosed space, but nevertheless, they all fit. Beast Boy took the form of a mouse so that he had more room to walk around.  
  
As Robin took the aircraft into space, he glanced back at Starfire and raised an eyebrow. "So... why did you leave?"  
  
Starfire sighed, not really wanting to talk about it. "Well... you see....." All eyes were on her, which just made her more nervous. "I knew that my sister, Blackfire would want revenge on me and that she would go to look for me, so I ran away. I did not want her to harm my friends, so I left, hoping that she would leave you alone. I have made a very terrible mistake. Please forgive me."  
  
Robin looked back, a little bit disturbed. "Why would Blackfire want to harm you? Is it because you got her in jail?"  
  
Starfire shook her head. "No... it is not that..." Starfire sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"I know why!" Beast Boy interrupted as he took his normal human- like form. "It's because you get to hang around me! All the girls know that they just can't resist me!" Beast Boy held out a mirror and smiled.  
  
"It's more like the opposite." Raven commented as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha real funny," Cyborg said aloud and frowned as Robin gave Beast Boy a stern glance, telling him to be quiet. Beast Boy just shrugged and put the mirror away. Then Robin turned back towards Starfire who was huddled in her chair looking out of the window.  
  
"So Starfire..." Robin went on as she picked her head up and looked at him. "Why does Blackfire want to harm you if it isn't because of the last incident you had with her?"  
  
Starfire let out a long sigh and put her head down. "Blackfire has always been jealous that I was to be the next ruler of Tameron and not her. She always felt that she was stronger, smarter, and better than me, and that she had the right to rule over Tameron. She never really liked me and she would always make me feel lonely.  
  
"When I left my planet, Blackfire thought that now she would be able to be the next ruler, but it turns out that as long as I am still living, I still have the right to be the next ruler once the current one dies. Now she wants to make sure I do." Starfire looked up to see everyone's reactions.  
  
Beast Boy was just staring at her and blinking. You could tell that he drifted away from the story in the middle somewhere. Raven had the same expression on, not startled or confused at all. Cyborg seemed a little shocked, but not as shocked as Robin. "Blackfire wants to KILL you!?" Robin asked in horror.  
  
Starfire closed her eyes and nodded silently. Robin narrowed his eyes. "Well we can't let that happen!"  
  
Starfire looked up and tilted her head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We're not going to just let your sister kill you!!" Robin exclaimed. "We're going to fight her off!!"  
  
Starfire shook her head. "No... this is a fight between me and my sister. I do not want you to get hurt."  
  
Beast Boy glanced at Robin as Cyborg looked out the window. Raven sighed and went up to Starfire. "Believe me... we will not get hurt... And if we do, that's just a risk we'll have to take."  
  
"She's right" Robin commented. "The Titans have to stick together. If one gets into trouble, we'll help that one out. If one fights, we all fight. That goes for you Starfire! Like it or not, we're going to help you!"  
  
Starfire looked up and smiled. "I am so wonderfully blessed to have friends like you! I would like to initiate a group hug!"  
  
"I'll pass...." Raven walked backwards as Starfire squeezed Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin.  
  
**...  
**  
Blackfire pushed her way to the pilot seat of the huge aircraft as Jinx took the copilot. Gizmo and Mammoth were entering in as Blackfire turned on the engine.  
  
"Shouldn't you tell Slade that they escaped!?" Gizmo questioned. "I'll go tell him if you want?"  
  
Blackfire grabbed on to Gizmo's neck through the window of the aircraft and brought him closer, her eyes glowing in a deadly purple glow. Gizmo struggled to get out of her grip. "Let me go! Let me go!" Gizmo stopped as he saw her hands light up and started to shudder.  
  
"If all goes well, Slade will never have to know of their escape!" Blackfire spoke in a deadly tone. Jinx and Mammoth stared, a little startled at Blackfire's approach. Then she dropped Gizmo to the flow and studied his crippled body. "Now get in the aircraft!"  
  
Mammoth picked him up and took Gizmo in with him, closing the door behind. Then Blackfire started to launch the aircraft. "Now lets go!!"

* * *

Ok there we go. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Huh, that Blackfire's pretty evil here isn't she!? (Shakes head) Naughty girl! R&R Good day. 


	11. Full Speed Ahead!

Ok, well these disclaimer things are really getting old. I can't really think of something good to say... well.... Just read and enjoy I guess.

**_AR:_  
Starfire fan: **Yes, Starfire/Robin moments are the best! S/R forever! : D  
  
**- Please do not forget to leave a review! :D**

* * *

** Full Speed Ahead**  
  
The T Sub soured through space and everyone looked out through the window as they passed the planets Mars and Jupiter. It was truly a beautiful site. Robin glanced over towards Starfire and smiled warmly. Then he caught himself looking away from the wheel and focused his attention on steering.  
  
"So where are we going?" Beast Boy put his hand on Robin's shoulder. "I think I need a bathroom brake..."  
  
"You should have gone before we left!" Cyborg yelled out.  
  
"Well I couldn't we were trapped in the workout room!" Beast Boy yelled back. "Remember!?"  
  
Robin turned around and sighed as Starfire got up and stood between them. "Stop it you two! No more mean talking! We are going to Tameron. We might be able to stop for a bathroom break on Pluto, though."  
  
Beast Boy pulled at his face in frustration. "Pluto!!? I can't wait that long!" He turned into his dog form and whimpered. Raven rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the map.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're going to have to wait! We've got company!!" Raven started to shoot at the incoming intruders as the ship swung to the side. Starfire gasped as she turned around and saw Blackfire steering a spaceship towards them. "Everybody get down!!"  
  
Robin swung the T Sub to the left, just missing a missile that could have blown the whole ship up into a million pieces. Then he steered the ship up as lasers started to zap towards them. They dodged most of them, but some managed to pierce through the glass.  
  
"Ahh!!" Starfire ducked down as a bullet soured through the air and missed her head. Then it crashed through the other side of the T Sub, just missing Cyborg. "They are getting closer!!"  
  
"Well, we're just going to have to loose them!!" Robin flipped open a cover to a big red button and pressed it. "Hold on!!!" A huge about of force and impact came as the T Sub burst forwards in full speed, leaving the Hive and Blackfire in the dust.  
  
"How come we didn't do this when I had to go to the bathroom!?" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
"Because..." Cyborg went on. "You're unimportant."  
  
"Why you...!" Beast Boy jumped and started to attack Cyborg, as Starfire backed up and watched in horror. Cyborg grabbed a fistful of Beast Boy's hair and started to yank it. Then Beast Boy turned into a python form and started to constrict him. Raven just shook her head in pity.  
  
"GUYS!!! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE KILLING EACHOTHER!!!!" Robin yelled. "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Beast Boy turned back into his normal somewhat human form and backed away from Cyborg. Cyborg turned around and faced Beast Boy with his back. Then he walked away and took his seat. Starfire remained silent as her big green eyes fell upon Robin. Robin smirked as he turned and went back to steering the T Sub.  
  
**...  
**  
"WE LOST THEM!!?" Blackfire exclaimed in disbelief. "HOW DID HE DO THAT!?"  
  
Gizmo started to poke around at the controls, searching for the button that would give them the same burst of speed.  
  
"Well!?" Blackfire questioned, her eyes staring down intently on Gizmo. She was starting to grow impatient. Gizmo shrugged in response. Then he kept on looking. Blackfire let her eyes look upon the others who kept silent. Then Gizmo stumbled upon a cover that revealed a large red button.  
  
"I think this is it!" Gizmo exclaimed as he pressed the button. He flew back and crashed against the wall as the aircraft bolted forward. Blackfire smiled deviously as they started to catch up with the Titans.

* * *

Ok, there you go. I'll try to make my next update before the end of the week. Key Word: Try. Allright then, Please R&R. Good day. 


	12. A Dangerous Downfall

I updated as soon as possible! Here's the next chapter. I'm going to try to get a little more Starfire/Robin action going on later on in the story. (Wink) Read and Enjoy.

**_AR:_  
Starfire fan: **I updated as fast as I could! PS: There's going to be a lot of Starfire/Robin action coming up later on in the story! (Wink) I just thought I would like to let you know.  
  
**- Please do not forget to leave a review. Thank you.

* * *

**

**A Dangerous Downfall**  
  
Starfire sat down on the leathery blue seat and looked out of the window. Thoughts ran through her head of what might happen. Will they succeed? They only way they would stop Blackfire from killing them was to kill her, but nevertheless, Starfire loved her sister... even though Blackfire did not love her back.  
  
Starfire watched as a few meteors flew past their ship and left a tail of white sparkles behind. She sighed as she turned to look at Robin. She watched him steer the ship as she thought some more. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She loved him. By going on this dangerous quest, she had put, not only Robin in danger, but all of her friends as well.  
  
Robin looked back over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Starfire gazing at him. Starfire quickly caught herself and looked away, blushing some. Then Robin looked forward and went back to steering the ship.  
  
"I still need to go to the bathroom, just so you know!!" Beast Boy cried out as he made whimpering sounds like a puppy.  
  
Raven sighed as she took out a book of poems and started to read. Cyborg was bored stiff. He started to count all of the stars that went past the ship.  
  
Just then, something behind them started to emerge from the distance. Robin turned around as Starfire gasped. Blackfire was catching up, and fast!  
  
"Hold on!!" Robin started to make the T Sub go faster, but nevertheless, Blackfire was moving just as fast, if not, faster! Lasers started to zap towards them as Robin tried his best to steer the ship out of the way. Cyborg and Beast Boy slid back and forth as Robin made his quick, sharp turns, avoiding the lasers. Starfire hugged onto the back of her seat, as Raven remained calm and still.  
  
Just then, a laser zapped the ship and caused it to rock back and forth. A red button started to flash as a warning sound was heard. Smoke came out of the ship as it started to plunge downward.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Starfire screamed as she squeezed Beast Boy for protection. Beast Boy frowned as he was being suffocated.  
  
"Get off me, Star!" Beast Boy called out. Starfire let go and looked at him.  
  
"Sorry...."  
  
The ship started to go towards an unknown planet and went through its clouds. There were rocky mountains all over and she T Sub was lucky enough to land in one of the valleys. When it crashed to the floor, steam and smoke came flowing out of it and rose up to the air.  
  
Beast Boy swung the door open forcefully, leaving a dent on the side of the already broken T Sub, and ran behind a few rocks. Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg got out of the aircraft and stood outside looking at the broken down T Sub.  
  
"Well, we're going to be here for a while." Raven commented, standing still and watching as the T Sub collapses.  
  
Robin sighed and turned towards Cyborg. "Is there anyway you can fix this?"  
  
"Hmm..." Cyborg studied the broken down ship and tilted his head. "Well I suppose I can y'all, but it could take me a while...."  
  
Starfire sighed and lowered her head. She turned around to face the isolated desert-like planet. It was sandy and rugged and there were many mountains and rocks. Then she saw a cave in the distance. "Look! Over there! There is a cave! We may seek shelter there!"  
  
Robin turned and looked at the cave. "Good job Star! Let's go."  
  
Robin started to lead the Titans towards the cave as Beast Boy came out from behind the rocks. He gave out a sigh of relief. "Well I feel better now!"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes as she made her way to the back, away from the crowd. They finally made their way towards the cave, but it was blocked! Raven stepped up into the front as her eyes glowed white. Then she picked up the heavy rocks and moved them to the side, letting the Titans go by.  
  
"Well, get comfortable because it looks like we're going to be staying here for a while..." Robin sighed as he sat on a rock and studied the cave. Starfire watched him from a distance. She wanted to tell him, but it just wasn't the right time.  
  
**...**  
  
"Ha!!" Blackfire gloated. "We have them! There's no escape now!"  
  
Gizmo peeked up front from behind. "Isn't that the planet of earthquakes?"  
  
"What do you know about space pip-squeak!?" Blackfire looked back and frowned.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Slade's image appeared on the screen. Everybody gasped. Then Blackfire went up to the screen, trying to act normal. "Hey Slade..."  
  
"I did not see you back in the Titan's tower... They didn't escape, did they?" Slade asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Well..." Blackfire went on, smiling innocently. "They went out for a walk.... But don't worry, we have them trapped on a dangerous planet that has earthquakes practically everyday! I doubt their survival."  
  
"Good..." Slade went on. "You can keep the other Titans, but bring Robin to me... alive..."  
  
"Consider it done!" Blackfire replied as Slade's image disappeared from the screen.  
  
Gizmo crossed his arms and frowned. "See! I told you that was the planet of Earthquakes!!"  
  
"Shut up!!" Blackfire yelled back.

* * *

Well there you go. Chapter...... Well ok I forgot what chapter this was... the next chapter! Heehee... Hmm... I think my next update might be Monday. R&R Good day. 


	13. To Love or not to Love

Ok, I know that I failed to keep my word and I apologize. I just haven't been having the time. I'm sorry. Well, at least I updated, right!? Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**_AR:_  
Hellscatofnaughtyness: **Yes, I know. Things are a bit slow, but don't worry. There will be plenty more romance in the upcoming chapters... especially towards the end (wink)  
  
**BBcommedygirl: **Yes, they is DOOMED!! Mwahahahahaha....  
  
**QueenCheer: **I'm glad you like it! Well, I updated.   
  
**J Potter: **Yay! You like it!! I shall continue!  
  
**_- Please do not forget to leave a review. Thank you._**

* * *

**To Love or not to Love?**  
  
It was a cool and quiet evening. Everybody seemed to be doing something, even if it seemed like absolutely nothing at all. Cyborg managed to put up a fire to keep the rest of them warm for the night. On this strange new planet it would freeze when nightfall hit.  
  
Beast Boy found some marshmallows in the old ship and was trying the best he could to roast them. Since there were no sticks or plants to be found, he turned into a porcupine and used one of his quills. As he morphed into the spiky creature, Cyborg picked one of his quills as well, and stuck a marshmallow on it. Then they began to roast them.  
  
Raven sat in an isolated part of their little camp, away from the fire. She settled herself down against the cave and meditated peacefully. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos.... Azerath Metrion Zinthos..."  
  
Robin was alone in the cave. He sat down on a rock, deep in thought. He was very concerned about Starfire. He didn't want anything harmful to happen to her. He opened up a plastic bag that held a red woolen blanket inside of it. It was very cold now, and he was not by the fire to keep warm.  
  
Starfire wondered away from the fire and peeked in the cave. She found that Robin was alone. She sighed as she moved forward.  
  
Robin looked up as he saw Starfire enter into the cave. He smiled as he settled his hands down at his sides. "...Hello Starfire..."  
  
"Hi Robin..." Starfire took a seat on the rock next to him and returned his smile with a slight blush. Then she realized how cold it was away from the fire. She rubbed her arms and shivered a bit. Robin moved up closer to her and wrapped the blanket around her to keep her warm. "...Thank you." Her big green wondered up and gazed into his.  
  
"It's really cold around here... Shouldn't you be by the fire?" Robin looked down at Starfire and smirked.  
  
"Well..." Starfire looked down at the floor and rubbed her arm. "I uh... I... wanted to be with you..." Starfire looked into Robin's mysterious eyes and smiled.  
  
Robin allowed his hand to stroke her long auburn hair and looked warmly into her emerald green eyes. "Well that's allright I guess...."  
  
"I greatly appreciate your help... I wish for your safety..." Starfire turned away for a second.  
  
"Don't worry about it... Besides, I can't just let Blackfire kill you!?" Robin turned Starfire's head to face him again. "I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you! ...You can count on that."  
  
Starfire looked up, deep into his eyes and sighed. "Why? .... Why would you do that?" Starfire had a feeling of what the answer would be, but she wanted to make sure.  
  
There was a moment of silence between both Robin and Starfire. Robin leaned over a tad and gazed deep into her eyes. "Because.... Because I love you..." He smiled and stroked her log beautiful hair.  
  
Starfire was touched. She didn't know how to respond. "I... I love you too...." She moved forward and allowed her body to lean against his chest. She felt his arms embrace her as he hugged her, and she sighed. She wished this moment would never end.  
  
"HIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" A hideous green blob emerged from underneath a rock in the form of a spider. Then Beast Boy took his normal form and started to laugh.  
  
Starfire shrieked and backed away as Robin gave Beast Boy an evil glare. Beast Boy fell to the floor laughing hysterically. "I love you! I love you too! I love you! I love you too! Mwa! Mwa! Mwa!" Beast Boy chanted mimickingly.  
  
Robin got up, baring his teeth, frowning as he stomped over towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy stopped and moved backwards, being threatened by Robin as he came closer with clenched fists. "Um.... Ok dude... I'll stop now....." Robin continued to move in menacingly. "Um... I'm sorry? Stay back! Stay back!! ....... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy ran out of the cave as Robin chased him down violently.

* * *

Well there it is! I'm SO glad that more people are reviewing! It really makes me want to keep going! ...And that I shall! Good day. 


	14. A Fairytale's Moment

Um... hey... I know you all hate me for not updating. Well... I'm sorry for that.... Hehe... (Smiles ashamed) Well, I'm trying to make up for it by putting in a lot of romantic moments. I hope you like it. And once again, I apologize.

_**AR:**_

**Broken-Mask:** Well I'm sorry that the chapters are a tad on the small side. I have often found myself rushed with them. Don't worry, I am going to try to create longer chapters.

**J Potter:** Yes, I think Beast Boy is enjoying his new hobby of ruining romantic moments.

**Kate326:** Oh wow! Why thank you, I am truly honored. Well, I finally came around to updating. Here you go.

**BBcommedygirl:** lol yes... Starfire and Robin do make the cutest couple! The light of the Beast, huh?

**StarRobin: **(laughs slightly) No big. And don't worry, it's not the last chapter**

* * *

**

**A Fairytale Moment**

It was cool and quiet inside of the damp cave. Maybe part of that reason was because Beast Boy and Cyborg were sleeping. The sounds of heavy peaceful breathing echoed through the cave. Beast Boy tossed and turned on the boulder he was rested on as he mumbled words of praise to himself.

Raven slept soundly in an isolated corner at the very end of the cave, trying to keep as far away from Beast Boy as she could. She was used to her own room, but for now, this will have to do.

Cyborg was sleeping leaned up against the wall a few feet from Beast Boy. Sleeping with his head tiled to the side and his mouth wide opened, he snored quiet loudly.

Starfire, being awakened by Cyborg's snoring, jumped up and let her emerald green eyes search around the room wondering what happened. Then she remembered the crash and all her memory filtered back into her head. Her breathing slowed as she became comfortable again. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave and noticed that someone was not there. Robin.

She slowly lifted herself off the ground, being very careful not to disturb anyone, and made her way outside. The warmth of the fire met her as soon as she walked out. There, sitting on a rock next to the fire, was Robin. He had his head titled forwards and his eyes were shut. Starfire walked up to him as Robin slowly tilted his head up to acknowledge her presence. "Hey Star."

Starfire blushed slightly, knowing that it was a little odd for her to just appear and go up to him without a reason. "Hey..."

Robin smiled, helping Starfire feel a little more comfortable. He moved over, giving her a place to sit besides him. "So what brings you out here so late at night?"

"Um..." Starfire knew that she couldn't just tell Robin that she was looking for him. "Cyborg and Beast Boy woke me up. I could not go back to sleep, so I came outside. What about you?"

Robin nodded his head and chuckled slightly. "Same here..." He smiled and shook his head. "And that's why they have their own rooms..."

Starfire smiled and giggled some, but then her smile soon faded away. She peered out into the fire and watched the flames flicker and dance before her eyes. She lowered her head and shut her eyelids. Robin could sense something wasn't right. "What's wrong, Star?"

Starfire sighed and lifted her head to gaze at him. "Do you really think this whole thing is going to work? I mean, what if we are not able to ever get off this planet? What if my sister comes and defeats us? What if... what if...." She stopped right in the middle of the sentence, deciding if she should finish it or not. "What if I loose you?"

Robin smiled and sighed as he wrapped a quilt over her shoulders. "Don't worry Starfire. Everything will turn out all right in the end... you'll see.... Besides, there is no way that I'm going to let Blackfire take you away! You can count on that." He looked deep into her emerald green eyes as the flame from the fire reflected off of them.

Starfire smiled. There was nothing else she could say. She gazed upon Robin, straining to look beneath his mask. Then she took a deep breath and straightened up a bit. "Um...Can you take off your mask?"

Robin leaned back, a little taken back at the request. He sighed and hesitantly let he hands touch the material that covered half of his face. Then he carefully removed the mask, making sure that no one else was looking.

Starfire stared at him in amazement. He was quite handsome. She gazed into his glistening light blue eyes in awe. Robin looked back at her and smiled timidly. "Oh!" Starfire exclaimed. "You have beautiful eyes!"

That statement caused a deep shade of red to appear across Robin's face. "Um... thank you..." He was just about to reach for his mask and put it back on when Starfire touched his hand. He looked up and saw her staring right at him, looking deep into his eyes, pleading for him to keep his mask off one moment longer. He gulped as his hand pulled back and felt Starfire's hand upon his. He let his other hand stroke her fine silky amber hair as she continued to look at him lovingly. "Robin..."

"Yes, Starfire?" Robin asked, glancing back into the cave to make sure no one was spying on them.

"I... I love you..." Starfire smiled shyly as she gazed deep into his blue eyes, watching the flickering dancing fire reflect off of them.

Robin smiled compassionately as his fingers ran through her hair. "I love you too."

Starfire closed her eyes and leaned towards him as he did the same. Then their lips met. The fire danced across their faces, as the moon just appeared overhead. Moonlit rays descended down upon them as a breeze came and gently blew around them. Starfire loved every moment of it as Robin's arms secured her. She wished it would never end.

Then she could feel Robin's grip loosen as their faces pulled apart. "Now it's time for you to get some sleep," Robin softy spoke. He lifted his mask off the floor and put it back on. Starfire watched, saddened that she would not be able to look into his eyes.

She sighed, still looking at him as she got up, and smiled. "Good night..." Then she slowly made her way back inside the cave.

* * *

I'm not too sure when my next update will be, but just hang on. I'll update soon enough. R&R, Good day. 


	15. A Foreshadowing Tragedy

Alright, yes, I know, I haven't been updating like I promised, but I am beginning to wonder if anyone is even reading this garbage anymore!? I would like to finish what I've started, but if nobody's interested in it I'll stop! And I'm serious, too! It's already dying as it is because it seems like nobody is reading it, so do me a favor, and if you want this story to continue, review and let me know, otherwise I'll stop!

**The ShapeShifting Chick: **Why thank you! I am so glad you enjoyed it! Sadly… I think you were the only one who did… I'm sorry at my lack of updates, but it seems like nobody's in to this story anymore… :-(

**- You want this story to continue!? REVIEW AND SAY SO!!!**

**

* * *

**

**A Foreshadowing Tragedy**

The sky was a deep dark shade of violet. Scarlet clouds drifted to and thro across the moonlit sky as if they had no where to go. They were outcasts and knew no home. It was a double moon. One was to the east, the other, to the north. Stars glisten like diamond jewels, scattered around a velvet dark scarf of violet and ruby. The rugged, rocky terrain seemed to be contrary to the beauty of the sky. All seemed peaceful.

Blackfire waited patiently for something to happen, but she found herself spying in on Robin and Starfire's rendezvous. She sneered with hatred as Starfire left Robin's embrace. Then, as she went back into the cave, a smirk filtered across Blackfire's face, an evil grin filled with devious schemes and ideas. Her eyes were fixed on Robin.

"Jinx! Take control of the other wing of the ship and prepare to fly solo. Mammoth and Gizmo, you go with her! You're goal is to get Starfire! …I'm going after Robin. Take her and meet me at Slade's head courtiers, but do not follow me. Go a different course. Let's bring these two love birds as far away as possible… But remember… do not make your move until after the eruption has occurred! Get ready…For it is soon…"

Robin sat still on a boulder, gazing at the fire as if mesmerized by the flames, thoughts running through his mind, mostly about Starfire. His hand slowly crept up to his face and gently touched his mask. He smiled. It was such a perfect night, and so peaceful as well. Only the crackling of the fire broke the silence. Robin slowly lifted his weight off the ground and stood up. He bent down and picked up the quilt that covered Starfire off the ground. He stood there for a moment or two, captivated by the night's calmness and stillness. Then, with a sigh, he turned around and unhurriedly started to head towards the cave, leaving the fire on because there was nothing else it could burn.

A glass of water stood by the entrance next to the emergency refrigerator that Cyborg insisted on packing "just in case". Apparently, Cyborg's love with food proved to be useful for once. Robin bent over and carefully picked up the full glass, trying not to spill it. Then he took a sip.

…_Thud…_

The ground vibrated as the water in the glass rippled. Robin tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "What was that…?" Then it sounded again this time a little louder.

…_Thud…_

"Hmm…" Robin turned around and scanned the landscape, searching for anything out of the ordinary or suspicious. There was silence.

…_Boom…_

The ground shook a little at what sounded like a heavy textbook slamming on a tile floor echoing in the distance, but nothing was to be seen. Robin took a few steps back, away from the sound, towards the cave. Something was about to happen.

The ground started to vibrate. Crackling and sounds of falling rocks from a nearby mountain came charging his way. Then, in the distance, one of the mountains erupted into flames. Smoke and ash flew all around as sounds of thunder shook the earth. Then that mountain in the distance started a chain reaction with all the other mountains. They too began to light up in flames. Then, an oozing red liquid started to creep its way down. They were not mountains. They were active volcanoes!

The earth beneath Robin's feet shook violently and caused him to stumble, unable to get up, he watched in terror as the ground before him started to split and break apart! Their camp fire fell into a lake of lava as Robin went in the cave yelling for help.

The other titans were wide awake now, and in terror. Cyborg started to run around in circles along with Beast Boy who took a form of a timid rabbit. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!! OUR SHIP IS TOTALLY DONE FOR! THERE'S NO WAY OUT! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!"

Raven stood still in the center of the traveling circle of panicking animals. Then her eyes turned white as a force shied stood before Beast Boy, who started the ring around the rosy in the first place, causing him to smack right in to it. He fell down, took his normal form, and started to rub his head. "OW!! HEY!! Dude what was that for!!?"

Raven frowned, keeping her same, emotionless expression. "Running around me like panicking morons with rabies isn't going to solve anything!"

"Oh… well… I'm sorry, but we are kind of like ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!" Beast Boy waved his hands in the air with a fit.

Starfire glanced all across the room, startled and afraid as the earth shook even more. She held on to the wall of the cave and looked to Robin. "Robin! What are we going to do!? We must do something!!"

Robin continued looking outside, as if seeing something hopeful in the distance. "Everybody stay here! I'm going out!"

"What!?" Starfire exclaimed. "You must not! You will get killed!"

It was too late. Robin rushed out the narrow entrance to the cave. Starfire watched with eyes of fear as her beloved ran to the place of doom. Then her expression went stern as she lifted herself off the ground and went after him.

Beast Boy stood looking out of the cave at the mess of lava, ash, split ground, lakes of fire, and tumbling boulders as the ground vibrated violently. "Well…. Robin said to stay here… right?"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes as she let herself fly up in the air. "Cowards…" Her eyes changed to pure white as she soured through the entrance, stopping a falling rock from hitting her with her force field on the way.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stood besides each other staring out of the cave, there eyes not leaving its horrific sight. "Well…" Beast Boy bit his lip. "..Well are you goin after 'em?"

"I'm not goin after 'em!" Cyborg replied sharply. "Are you goin after 'em?"

Beast Boy shook his head terrified. "No! I'm not goin after 'em… Are you goin after 'em?"

"No! I'm not goin after them!" Cyborg replied. "You go after them!"

"I'm not going after them!" Beast Boy backed up. "You go after them I insist!"

"No you!" Cyborg replied.

* * *

Okay, you heard me the first time. If you want to read more, at least let me know that somebody's reading it! Review and Good day. 


	16. Romeo and Juliet

OH WOW!! My goodness gracious!! I never knew so many people were reading this fic! Thank you! I really appreciate all of your reviews and comments! Well I suppose I'm just going to have to keep this story going then, won't I? I think this chapter is one of the longest I have created in this story, so it should keep you occupied for a little while. Enjoy!

_**AR:**_

**The ShapeShifting Chick**: Yay! You received my letter! Yes I miss you a lot! You are going to have to come over hear some time and spend some of your vacation here! I kind of figured you would enjoy BB and Cyborg arguing like children. lol …And yes, I am a psycho when it comes to exclamation points!! Mwahaha!! TTYS

**Clueless90:** Thanks. Well... I updated!

**Quarxphonix:** Wow! Really? Thanks! Yeah… I have been waiting for Robin and Starfire to reveal their love for one another on the show. They should definitely make an episode with it!

**Hyper Chick:** Why, thank you! Humor, huh? Well alright I'll see if I can do that!

**Starfire-ish:** I shall not leave you hanging! I will (and did) update! Thank you SOOO much!! I am glad you are enjoying the story, and that is very generous of you to get others to review as well! My gratitude to you! (bows)

**Reinsia:** (blushes)# Aw shucks! I'm not _that_ great! lol Well I'm glad you like it!

**Jadare: **I am glad you are enjoying them! And I shall continue to update!

**Yvi-sama:** Aw! I'm glad you like the lines. I'm really trying to make this story at least a little bit romantic! And yes! I shall continue to write!

_

* * *

_

**Romeo and Juliet**

In the midst of the ash, dark air, tumbling rock, lakes of fire, and magma, a tiny purple flouting speck made her way around the chaos in search of her beloved. The ground quivered in almost a mournful tone as tears of lava fell down from the mountain's face. "It is no wonder nothing grows on this lonely planet…" Starfire rubbed her arm. Though there was fire and magma, the bitter icy coldness of the planet still reached her.

Starfire cupped her hands around her mouth to make an attempt for her voice to be heard over the roaring of the 'storm'. "ROBIN!!! ROBIN COME BACK!!! WHERE ARE YOU???"

She raised herself even higher to get a better look and scanned the area, but she saw nothing. The only thing visible was a lake of fire and magma, along with a narrow bridge way of land towards a valley by the foot of a non active mountain. Tears filled her eyes and she looked about helplessly for her love. He was nowhere to be found. The joyous, happiness of flight left her as she was lowered to the ground. For once, she could not get herself to fly. She sat by a boulder, buried her head, and started to weep. "Robin," She cried. Whatever it was she about to say next was blurred by her sobbing.

A few yards away, a spring of lava erupted and started to flow. She didn't move. She stayed there, helpless, crying pitifully. The ruckus was so thunderous that she didn't notice the distant voice calling her name.

"_Starfire…"_It whispered, almost enchanted like. Maybe it was her imagination? It was unreal. She didn't see anything through her blurred vision of tears. Her head was still buried in her arms. _"Starfire… Starfire…Come..." _Lava began to flow and creep towards her. With her not moving, it was getting closer every second.

"Huh?" At last her head rose up from its resting place.

"STARFIRE!!!!!!" A hook came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around her leg. She jerked out of her huddled position and was yanked to the birthplace of the savior, just as the lava met her resting place.

She rested on the floor, a tad bit started by the sudden action. She sat up half way to face her rescuer. "ROBIN!!!" Starfire threw herself into his arms as she started to cry again.

"Sh…." Robin prodded gently as he rubbed her back. "It's alright… you're okay…."

"I thought I lost you!" Starfire looked up, her emerald eyes filled with tears. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"It's alright Starfire. I'm here now... It'll be alright …" He wiped her tears away and raised her head from the chin. "Now… I found a safe spot for us to stay." He focused Starfire's attention towards a distant valley that was across the bridge of land. "Those mountains are non active. I even found some kind of grass there. It's safe. We must bring the others there for safety until this… whatever it is… is over!" Robin began to run towards the direction of the cave as Starfire followed behind. "We got to hurry before they cave in!!"

"We will never get there fast enough!" Starfire commented. She finally found the joyfulness of flight again as she raised herself up. "I will bring you with me!" Starfire grabbed onto Robin's hand and lifted him up in the air. Then they started to fly, dodging springs of lava as they went. Starfire was not used to holding weight while in flight, so it was a bit sluggish.

Something began to take form in the distance. Raven soured through the sky overhead, and then descended down to their level, making speech possible. Her eyes were still pure white as she floated in midair.

"Raven!" Robin yelled for her to hear over the riot. "There's a haven in a valley over that land bridge down yonder. Take the other titans and meet us there!"

Raven nodded silently, then went off towards the cave. Starfire began to quiver in her flight and smiled bashfully. "Um… do you mind if we walk? I am not used to carrying people in flight…"

"Oh, of course..." Robin commented.

Starfire lowered herself to the ground and dropped Robin off with a sigh. "Ah… My arms are tired. I suppose I am still week from my… uh …mournful… incident. When I get depressed it makes me week. That is why I try my best to stay cheerful!" Starfire smiled.

"And you do a good job!" Robin commented as he continued walking. The land bridge came up ahead. It was narrow and looked unstable, but it was the only way there. Robin stood there for a moment or two, looking down at their… well, mostly his… fate if he fell. He took a deep breath and then made his first, carefully balanced steps across. Starfire followed, floating three inches above the ground ready to go after him if he fell.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a petty speck of dust in the sky, started to grow. It started to descend lower, and lower, and lower until its figure was made clear. It was one of Blackfire's controlled ships. It actually was one of the Titans, but it got stolen. A tail of smoke followed as it soured towards Starfire and Robin. It came unnoticed due to the thunder and violent shaking of the earth.

"STARFIRE GET DOWN!!!" Robin flung himself at Starfire and pushed her back to solid ground off the land bridge just as the aircraft swooped down at them. Fortunately for them, it missed. "We got to get somewhere to hide!" Robin shouted.

"Over there!" Starfire pointed towards the valley. "I spotted some caved over there!"

Robin looked hesitant at the long, winding, narrow bridge, and then glanced up at the incoming attackers. It was the only way. "…Let's go…"

They joined hands and ran towards the bridge, trying not to look back. Even though Starfire knew she could easily fly ahead and get there, she wanted to stay with Robin and give him some support and confidence. She knew he was hesitant about crossing the bridge.

The aircraft behind turned around and began to dive at another attempt to capture. The door below was opened and a rope ladder was lowered with Jinx dangling on the bottom. Her powers caused some of the bridge behind Robin and Starfire to break apart and disintegrate in the magma.

Starfire gasped and glanced back at the horrific sight. "Robin! The bridge is breaking!!"

"Just keep Moving!!" Robin yelled back as they continued to run towards their destination.

The ship got closer and closer to its target until Jinx was right besides Starfire. "Hello princess! You're coming with me!" She pulled out what looked like a purple flower with orange fruit and squeezed it, causing a yellow dust to cloud around Starfire's face.

Starfire gasped. "Tameranian Mugsinter flowers!! How did you get those!!? They paralyze my powers!!" Just then Starfire started to shake as she sank down and collapsed. Though she was not unconscious, the pollen of the flower caused her to grow very frail, weak enough for Jinx to take her without any trouble.

Jinx grabbed onto Starfire while still clinging onto the rope ladder and began to lift her up. "ROBIN!!" Starfire called for help, her hand extended.

"STARFIRE!!!" Robin ran as fast as his legs could carry. His arm reached up in the air, his hand barely touching his beloved's hand. He was unable to make himself move any faster. He made one final attempt and leaped up in an effort to grab onto the rope ladder. In what appeared like slow motion he soured up, his hands extended, and his legs behind. As though he was in flight, he came up to the ladder, and just missed it by one inch. He fell to the ground, and looked up, helplessly watching Starfire being taken away.

Her distant cry carried over to him as the ship ascended. "_Robin!!" _It cried mournfully until it could be heard no more…

"STARFIRE!!!!..." Robin dropped down on his knees and banged his fists on the ground. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!...."

He was so upset, he didn't notice that he had made it across the land bridge. He was in the valley now. Robin let his head hit the ground in a mixture of anger and sorrow. "I let her go…. I LET HER GO!!" He yelled as he banged the ground again with his fist. Tears started to come forth from his mask.

"Hello Robby…." A snake of a voice called from behind.

Robin got up and turned to face the intruder. He gasped. It was Blackfire.

"It's no use crying over Starfire now. She's gone and she's not coming back. She will be destroyed and you will never see her again!" Blackfire smiled cruelly as Robin's hate grew.

"NOOOO!!" Robin charged towards her in an angered attempt. Blackfire's eyes grew an odd scarlet color as she lifted her hands up in the air. Vibrant rays came forth from her hands with an earsplitting, paralyzing sound that caused Robin to drop down and grasp his head in utter pain and discomfort. Finally it halted. "What was that!?"

Blackfire smiled. "It's a new power I inherited from this jewel Slade got me." She pulled out a ruby looking jewel with fragments of orange and yellow. It looked like fire. Then she put it away and hovered on top of Robin's paralyzed body. "Now… Slade told me to bring you to him, but…. I might just spare you your fate…if…." She smiled deviously as she walked up closer to him, letting their eyes meet.

"If what!?" Robin asked impatiently.

"……If you would forget all about your little pathetic Starfire, and… join me. Together we can rule over Tameran! ….as husband and wife…." She smiled harshly, waiting for Robin's answer.

"NEVER!!! I WILL NEVER GO WITH YOU, YOU SNAKE!!!" Robin angrily yelled. Then he spat at her by her foot and sneered.

Blackfire remained calm and collected, a small smirk upon her face. "…Very well… I will enjoy watching you and your precious little Starfire suffer…." She picked up Robin, who was still paralyzed, and tied him up in chains, then sent him in a cage towards the back. On his way there, Robin managed to let his weak hand touch one of the release buttons for the emergency air crafts located on the ship. The little ship detached from the mother ship and fell to the ground. It may not help Robin escape, but at least it would help the other Titans to get off the planet.

Blackfire scolded Robin for doing so, but didn't bother to get it back. They had to leave soon for towards the end of the eruption, the planet explodes. Then a new one forms. This cycle occurs once a month.

As Robin sat paralyzed in the prison, he couldn't really help but wonder if he would ever see Starfire again. He shook his head and sighed, letting a mumbled whisper come forth from his lips. "…oh Starfire…" Then he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

* * *

This chapter should hold you for a little. Since I am going away next week for the Holidays, I'll either try to update before or after I go away. So please be patient. Review and Good day :) . 


	17. Exodus

Hey! Well I finally found the time to update! I hope you all had a nice Christmas. Thank you for all of your reviews! I never knew so many people where reading this story! Hopefully this will be a pleasant chapter for you as well as all the others. Enjoy!

_**AR:**_

**The ShapeShifting Chick:** (smiles) Thanks! Cliff hangers are super! (lol) Oh… so your History Teacher has been a bloody Scrooge? She'll be on the naughty list for sure! Homework on Christmas vacation!? That is outrageous! Unspeakable!! Disgraceful!! Unheard of!! (Sighs) ….tisk tisk… (lol) Happy New Years!

**AffectedByTheDust:** Yes, I am trying very hard to meet Robin's expectations… (Bows) I am honored by your approval.

**starandrobforever:** Oh don't worry! This is not the end! There is much more to come! And a merry Christmas to you too!

**Yvi-sama:** Well that's quite flattering! I'm glad I helped you expand your vocabulary. I apologize for not being able to fulfill your request for a more rapid update, but at the same time I would like to thank you for being patient with me. Happy Holidays!

**Jadare:** (bows) thank you… hmm… cats? Well that's an interesting choice! Cats are quite intriguing animals really… I acquired one once… Unfortunately my allergies took over… I personally prefer primates though… but that's just me…

**Moonjava:** Why thank you! I'm glad you approve! Well… here's some more! (Smiles)

**QUARXPHONIX:** ALRIGHT! I'll keep writing!

**GothAngel101:** Thank you.

**- Please don't forget to leave a Review. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**Exodus**

Raven dove down and shifted sideways as a huge boulder barely missed piercing through her. A spring of lava came forth and shot up from the ground. There wasn't much land left for walking across. The violent eruptions currently being taken place have caused a division in the planet's earth, revealing what appeared to be an endless lake of magma, brimstone, and fire. To top it off, mountains shook, boulders tumbled, and the sky became dark with unbreathable ash.

Raven swung to the left as another spring of lava shot up, her eyes still shimmering in a gleaming pure white. The cave slowly started to appear in the distance. Rocks were still tumbling towards the entrance, but it was not blocked… not yet…

A white shield took form gently glowing around her hands. She extended them towards her designated direction, letting rays come forth. Raven held up a boulder with her force field and flung it overhead as she dove into the cave.

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat back to back against the wall with their arms crossed and eyes shut in what seemed like utter frustration. Beast Boy gradually raised his head and slowly lifted his eyelids. Raven just walked in the cave. "Raven!" Beast Boy jumped to his feet. "You're back!!"

"Did you find Robin and Star!?" Cyborg budged in, now aware of her return.

"Yes…" Raven walked up closer, her eyes going back into their normal violet state. "Robin found a safe place where we can stay until this thing is over. He said that he will meet us there. We must go soon though. The land bridge might have already broken apart. It seems like this eruption is getting worse."

"Well…" Beast Boy leaned against the wall and looked at his nails. "It's better than just staying here so we can get caved in…. Besides, I was kinda getting cold… I wouldn't mind heating things up a bit!"

Cyborg turned towards him and scratched his head. "Me too… I… guess…."

"Come on! This place is starting to collapse!" Raven yelled, her eyes glowing white, trying to keep the exit open with her force field. "I can't stay like this all day, GO OUT ALREADY!!!"

"Oh…" Beast Boy blinked, noticing Raven's distress. "…sorry…" Then he turned into a pterodactylus. His huge talons grabbed onto Cyborg's suit. Beast Boy started to flap his mighty wings as he lifted up into the air and then soured out through the protected exit.

Raven finally gave way and followed. Then she flew up ahead in front of Beast Boy. "Follow me! …And try not to get hit with anything…."

"Roger!" Beast Boy replied dodging a lava spring that shot up directly in front of him.

The mountains thundered and roared with vengeance as lava crept down from their peeks. The earth continued to vibrate violently, but fortunately for them, they were in the air, sheltered by the distance that separated it from them. The sky grew darker and darker. The lava seemed to glow in an eerie death defying shimmer.

The ash mixed within the air began to fill Beast Boy's lungs and caused him to cough constantly. It was no wonder this planet was uninhabited. They continued to sour through the chaos, dodging hinders and barriers along the way until they met the lake of fire.

Raven paused, coming to a slight stop in order to gaze down upon the horrific site. Beast Boy did the same. It was enormous. As the ocean is to the earth, the lake was to this planet. It wasn't even a lake. It was an ocean! …An ocean of fire, magma, and brimstone. It had a sickening odor to it. Fire can easily burn down paper, but it cannot melt stone. Brimstone and magma, on the other hand, can. Together, it could serve as a painful torturous death.

Finally they decided to move on and cross. Bubbles formed in the ocean of fire below and would burst open; sending the magma flying threw the air carelessly. Raven shifted over, letting it pass by. Beast Boy followed her example.

Up ahead was what appeared to be an island. There were a few mountains scattered about it, but instead of erupting into flames, they remained calm, peaceful, and unmoved. Clearly they were inactive compared to all the others on the planet. Raven steadily began to descend towards the land mass. Beast Boy did the same, still carrying Cyborg tightly with his talons.

Finally the island came close enough to land on. Raven soured down and stood up. Beast Boy descended and let go of Cyborg, letting him stand upright and stretch his arms. Beast Boy landed and morphed into his normal form. They looked around at the strange island.

Raven bent down and let her hand slowly stroke the ground. "Robin was right… there is some sort of grass here… the only life form found so far…" She stood up and allowed her eyes to search across the terrain.

"Great! I'm starved!!" Beast Boy turned into a cow and began to munch on the grass. That only lasted for a split second, until his normal form took over again. His lips cringed in disgust. "EW!!! That grass tastes nasty!!" He began to spit it out and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That's what you get for trying alien grass!" Cyborg commented with a chuckle.

"Shut up!!" Beast Boy hollered. He crossed his arms and frowned, his back slouched slightly. Then he turned to face Raven. "So where's Robin and Star?"

Raven kept her same position, not even looking to acknowledge Beast Boy's presence, some concern in her tone. "I don't know… They said they would be here, but I can't seem to find them…"

Beast Boy morphed into a wolf like form and lowered his snout to the ground. Then he began to walk around, trying to pick up a scented trail. Cyborg started to wonder around as well, calling out their names, hoping for a response. There was none.

Raven continued to look around, but it was pointless. She lowered her head and sighed. "Maybe they're just not here…"

"Not likely!" Beast Boy commented triumphantly. "Lookie at what I found!" He turned into his normal form and directed Raven and Cyborg to follow him. Then he led them to an area with mud.

"…A mud puddle?" Raven raised an eyebrow and put both her hands on her hips.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Not just any mud puddle!! Look!!" He pointed. "Foot prints!! Robin must have been here!" In the mud puddle were three teenage sized footprints. At the end of the trail, it appears like he fell to the ground.

"Look…" Raven pointed three feet away. "It looks like he wasn't alone…"

"Those are probably Starfire's!!" Beast Boy commented.

"I don't think so…" Cyborg rubbed his chin.

"Me neither…" Raven bent down a little closer. "The pattern on Starfire's shoe is different than this one… It seems like the same style though…."

Beast Boy shrugged and leaned against Cyborg with one hand, crossing his legs, his other hand on his hip. "Well… maybe she got new shoes?"

"Get off me…" Cyborg crossed his arms and frowned. Beast Boy got up and sighed.

"I don't think so…" Raven stood up and glanced around. "This is not Starfire's…" Cyborg turned and started to walk around some more.

"…But then whose is it?" Beast Boy looked around nervously.

Cyborg waved his hands while jumping up and down in the distance, trying to win their attention. "Hey! Over here!! I think I found something! Come look!!"

Raven and Beast Boy rushed over there to see what he found. Cyborg pointed down at what appeared to be a space craft. "Look! It's one of the emergency shuttles to the T Sub! Blackfire must have taken them with her and left this here!"

Raven looked at the shuttle and then turned her head towards them. "Well… are we going to go after them or just stand here doing nothing!?"

"I'm in!!" Beast Boy hopped into the shuttle and climbed into the back.

"Booyah!!" Cyborg jumped in and took copilot as Raven walked in last and took the pilot seat.

"Alright, now make sure you're all strapped in…." Raven started the machine. Lights flashed on and the roaring of the rocket started up. Outside, the ocean of fire began to grow fierce. Waves of lava came crashing down against the shore, taking the earth along with it. The ground began to shake violently, even more aggressive than before. The non active mountains shot up with smoke dark as night. This started a chain reaction, causing all the other mountains to raise their deadly vapor as well. "And we're off!!!"

Raven shot the shuttle up into the air, just as the ground beneath them broke apart, revealing a pit of lava. Beast Boy nervously looked outside the widow. "Faster… Faster…" He mumbled. The ship flew upwards faster and faster. "Faster…. Faster…." He mumbled again.

"I'm going fast already!!" Raven frowned, keeping her eyes focused in front of her. Beast Boy persisted to suggest on moving faster. Raven sighed and slowly shook her head. "Alright… fine! I'll make it go faster… Hold on!!" She flipped a switch that caused the ship to yank forwards. Everybody else was jerked back in their seats with the impact. The planet in the distance began to grow smaller and smaller, until a bright light blinded them. Rays shot out from within the planet that caused it to explode. The ship slowed its pace as it shook a little from the force. Everyone was stunned at their timing on escaping the planet. If they hadn't found the shuttle, they would have died there as well…

"Well…" Raven blinked, trying to collect herself. "Now to save Starfire and Robin…."

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that. I might not be able to update for a while, but I'll try my best! Happy New Years everyone! Good day. 


	18. The Calm Before the Storm

Well here it is…. I'm running out of things to say in these author's notes, so I'll just cut straight and clean into the point. Here's the next chapter. If you spot any misspelled words or improperly used literature do forgive me. I was rushed. Here it is, Enjoy.

_**AR:**_

**The ShapeShifting Chick:** lol Yeah!! I love roller coasters! D Whoo!

**Emmery:** Why thank you! Aw, you're just buttering me up aren't you! Well… thank you. I find writing romance scenes most enjoyable (especially for Star-Rob) And as for your request… this story is almost over so I'm not sure I would be able to fit that all in there, but maybe in the epilog perhaps?

**AffectedByTheDust**: Don't worry, some major Robin and Slade action is coming your way, so look out!

**Midnight Moonfox:** Don't worry Robin and Slade action is on the way and yes, your predictions are correct. I will not tell you precisely what they are though, that way you have something to look forwards too!

**Jadare:** Hmm… maybe you heard it from a show? Anyway, I still think cats are quite interesting creatures nevertheless. Well… I updated! :D

**- Please do not forget to leave a Review. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

Blackfire was sitting in the pilot's seat steering the ship while Robin remained, still paralyzed, in the caged prison. It was quiet. …A little too quite. Blackfire was thinking…. Thoughts of mischief and destruction ran through her head. "Hmm…." She glanced at the monitor that enabled her to communicate with Jinx at the other ship. She smiled mischievously as she pressed the red button to talk. "Jinx! …I have an idea…"

"Yes Blackfire?" Jinx sighed and rolled her eyes. "What!?"

Blackfire didn't let Jinx's rude behavior hinder her train of thought. She leaned forward, making sure Robin wasn't able to hear her. "Why don't you go on ahead of me and I'll meet you at Slade's? I have a special surprise for Romeo and Juliet…" She smirked roguishly.

"Sure…" Jinx's image disappeared off the screen, but it was soon replaced with a different image. It was Slade.

"Hello Slade?" Blackfire asked reassuringly.

"Yes?" Slade crossed his arms. "Did you capture them?"

"Yes!" Blackfire answered triumphantly. "And I have a special plan that would encourage Robin's future career!"

"Good…" Slade answered slowly. "…Just don't kill him…."

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt Robin …physically…. Just emotionally…" She smirked knowingly. "You see… you let me have Starfire to destroy. I was looking forward to torturing her in different, amusing ways on my own, but now, I have a different idea of killing here… one that would be of some benefit for you as well as I…" She smiled, awaiting his response.

"Hmm…." Slade's one eye shifted slightly to the left, thinking this over. His fingers tapped softly on the arm of his chair. Then he spoke up. "Well… I suppose that would come in handy. I already have an idea of what your approach will be…."

"Don't worry, Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo are already bringing Starfire to your lair. Just make sure everything is ready for the presentation…" She crossed her arms and laughed quietly to herself.

"Very well…." Slade replied slowly. "I will be awaiting your arrival…." Then, without notice, Slade's image disappeared from the screen.

Blackfire turned around, her back facing what was once Slade's image. She smirked deviously, glancing back at the monitor. "…perfect….. ….He doesn't suspect a thing….."

* * *

The room was dark and drafty. Steel and metal made up the walls, causing the enclosed area to become cool. No windows lingered except for one small four by four opening in the wall enclosed with bullet-proof glass. A little ray of light peeked through the opening, shining its radiance down on the metal-patted floor. 

Huddled in a corner was a redheaded girl. Her head was buried in her arms as she wept. No one was there to comfort her. She knew that she was to be put to death, but that didn't trouble her as much as she thought it would. She found herself yearning to be in the protection of her beloved's arms, to see Robin's face… without the mask… one last time… to gaze into his handsome blue eyes just once more…. before their departure.. Starfire sighed and slowly shook her head, letting her flowing auburn hair wave back and forth. "…oh Robin…" Then she closed her eyes tight and lowered her head in despair as the eerie silence came, but once again.

* * *

Slade was standing upright, glancing at the screens that monitored the space crafts. He studied Blackfire's every move, a little bit unsure about her intentions. Something was not right… He should have made sure that she was under his control and not the other way around, but it was too late now. Slade would have to just hope for the best. Hopefully their alliance would prove to be beneficial. …But there was still something not right…. 

He sighed and slowly began to walk the opposite direction. The metal souls of his shoes tapped gently on the tile floor until he came to a stop at the front of a door. He pressed a button at the side of the wall that opened the entrance, and walked inside.

It was dark and drafty inside the room. You could barely see a thing do to the pitch black darkness that still lingered inside like fog. Then the light shot on automatically, scattering away the darkness and revealing the interior of the room. It was square shaped with blue violet walls and black tile with numerous pedestals and stands that displayed a diverse collection of items. Some of which were possessions and information of past and present adversaries. Mostly, they were that of the Titans. There was Raven's cape, one of Robin's masks, Cyborg's spare battery, and other numerous items. Displayed on the walls were biographies of his foes which included each individual Titan along with their picture.

Slade stopped and looked down at Robin's small black mask, then let his eye shift upwards towards his biography. He walked up to it, his hands behind his back as his one eye shifted over to his portrait, letting a muffled whisper come to his tongue. "…soon…. …very soon my boy…. …you will be mine……"

* * *

Earth finally came into sight as the space craft neared its landing point. Jinx let out a relieved sigh as she tilted her head up and closed her eyes. "Finally! The sooner we get this stupid mission over with the better!" 

"You've got that right!" Gizmo commented. "It feels like everyone's taking advantage of us and telling us what to do!"

"Well actually that's what we are paid to do!" Jinx commented. "…But I guess I see your point…"

"I'm hungry…"A voice called from behind. Jinx and Gizmo glanced at the back passenger's seat as Mammoth looked upwards and smiled sheepishly.

Jinx rolled her eyes and turned around. "Don't worry we'll get you your stupid sandwich when we get back on earth… ….Now back to our discussion… That Blackfire's really getting on my nerves. I mean, who does she think she is!?? The Queen of the Universe!?!"

"Yeah! Her attitude's a lot of crud! She should be taught a lesson!" Gizmo smiled mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

"No…" Jinx looked out the window and sighed. "We shouldn't really take matters into our own hands… even though I wish I could just get my hands around her skinny little neck and strangle her…. If anything I bet Slade will show her! …And if not…. We can always wait until after our mission, after we get paid to jump her…. That way it works out…" She smiled. Just the thought of it filled her with glee.

"Yeah!" Gizmo chanted. "We should do that! That way, that little dirty wretch will pay for her crud!"

Earth came closer and closer into view until at last they passed through the atmosphere and started to head straight to Slade's lair.

* * *

Alright, I know this chapter was short, but I have my reasons. Just to let you know, this story is almost over. There's only about one or two more chapters to go! Yay! Well, keep reviewing and I'll try my best to update soon. Good day. 


	19. Romeo and Juliet: Act II

I'm back! So sorry it took so dreadfully long to update, but I had a lot of things to write in this chapter and time was so scarce! To make up for the short previous chapter and my sluggish updating, I bring you the longest chapter of the series! …Well….. my series anyway…. This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilog I assure you! You definitely don't want to miss that! Now, here's the catch, I won't post it if you don't review, so… Review! Please and thank you...

_**AR:**_

**The ShapeShifting Chick:** (cries with you) Yes… it's almost over. Don't worry. Be strong! You'll survive! (Love the Puss in Boots expression! ;D)

**Emmery:** (big huge smile) Yay! You like it! You really like it:D I'm so happy! …Don't worry, I didn't forget about this fanfic, it just takes me a while to update it that's all! ;)

**Insanity for Dummies:** Well if you like cliffhangers, you'll LOVE the surprise I have in store for you! (evil laugh) …And that is why you should always take precaution in working with villains!

**swisscheese:** Yes, this story _does_ take place right after the episode 'sisters'! How ever did you know? ..lol…

**Midnight Moonfox:** Yes, your animal instincts are quite accurate! And yes, I'm trying, I'm trying! I'm updating, I'm updating! Patience! Sheesh!

**dlsky:** Why thank you! I'm truly flattered! I'm glad you like the format as the well as the story. Sometimes the format helps a great deal in understanding the story. Thank you for your kindness and encouragement.

**- Please don't forget to leave a review. Thank you. :D**

* * *

**Romeo and Juliet: Act II**

It was a cool dark night on earth. Rain began pouring down heavily as lightning flashes lit up the sky in brilliant arrays of light. Thunder pounded the ground with rage and roared like a mighty lion on a hunt. The rain continued to fall from the dark moonless sky. Slade remained standing, gazing out of the window, watching… waiting. It was almost time…

The lair of his choice was underground, peeking out of a cliff. It seemed like a cave from afar. Among his chambers where he stood, was a rather large room. It would appear quite dull if it wasn't for the red carpet, for the walls were that of stone. A rather large window was the centerpiece of the area, which was where Slade remained standing. Heading down the room, a narrow bridge emerged and arched over what appeared to be a cliff with an undesirable fate, for down the cliff was a pool of fire and magma. It was railed with iron to prevent anyone from falling in.

Slade turned around as some quests arrived in the doorway. He nodded his head to acknowledge their presence and give them permission to enter. Jinx and Mammoth walked in, each holding an iron chain. This was the chain that secured Starfire and wrapped around both her neck and her wrists. Gizmo, who walked behind them, picked up his foot and slammed it into Starfire's back. She jerked her head back and closed her eyes tightly, wincing in pain. "Here's your Starfire, right here!"

Slade walked up to the Tameranian girl who was now on her knees. She was still week, and her powers, still paralyzed. He stopped and stood towering over her. Slade bent down a bit and held her chin up with his hand. "….So you are the one that gave Robin his weakness…." He smiled coldly then turned to face Jinx. "Well done…. …Put her in her prison until Blackfire arrives….." With that being said, he turned around and walked back to his stand. Jinx and Gizmo merely glanced at each other in response. Mammoth shrugged then turned and walked out the door with the rest following.

**x…**

Robin sat miserably in the space craft. His strength was slowly coming back to him. He was able to stand, which was good enough for him… Robin grasped the metal bars that surrounded him and poked his head out between them. It appeared that Blackfire was clever enough to take his belt away while he was asleep. It was placed on a hook hanging from a wall just a few feet away from his prison. In a desperate attempt, Robin thrust his arm out, straining to clasp onto the belt that was just inches away from his grip. His hand made several unsuccessful attempts to swipe at it, but all had failed. He pulled his arm back to him and sat down on the floor frustrated and annoyed.

Blackfire noticed Robin's misfortune through a side mirror and smirked with amusement. Then she turned away and focused her attention on steering the space craft. The ship was almost at Slade's lair. She let a mischievous grin creep across her face.

**x…**

It was time. Jinx entered into the room while Slade was seated calmly in his armchair. "Blackfire is here with Robin, Slade…"

"Excellent…. Bring Starfire out…." Slade slowly lifted himself off of the armchair and took a few steps forwards.

"Yes sir…" Jinx turned away and went to fetch the others, a smirk upon her face. A few moments later, she returned with Gizmo and Mammoth holding Starfire wrapped in chains. "Here she is, Slade…"

"Good…." Slade shifted his attention towards the door, some footsteps echoing in the hall. "….And here comes Robin…."

Blackfire boldly stepped through the door without presenting herself respectfully. Robin was besides her, his hands chained behind his back and his belt still absent. She pushed Robin forward, causing him to fall on his knees. "Here is your Robin…" Blackfire smirked, her hands on her hips. Robin looked back at her and sneered. Then he turned to face Slade, but the first person to capture his eye was Starfire. His eyes widened as he gasped. "…Starfire," he whispered.

"Ah yes…." Slade stepped to the side letting Robin have a full view of his beloved.

Starfire looked up and gasped. "Robin!"

Robin was about to run up to her, but was stopped by someone grabbing the chains behind his back that secured him, preventing him from going any further. Slade looked down at Robin, then turned and threw a glance at Blackfire, nodding his head. "Now, Blackfire, you may do as you please….."

Blackfire smirked deviously as she left Robin and walked towards Starfire. "My pleasure…." She turned to Starfire, who was now defenseless, and kicked her in the stomach. The force knocked the wind out of her body as she cringed in pain. She was not able to speak. Then Blackfire punched her in the face, fracturing her jawbone. Blood came pouring out of her mouth as she coughed.

Rage welled up inside of Robin as he struggled to free himself. "LET HER GO!"

Starfire, still bleeding, looked up at Robin. There eyes met. There was what seamed like a long brief moment of silence between them. Robin looked into her emerald green eyes as Starfire stared straight at him, then Blackfire banged her foot into Starfire's back. She jerked back and yelled out in pain. Robin stayed focused on Starfire.

"Sorry little sister, but it's time to say good night!" Then, with all the cruelty within her, Blackfire's eyes grew red as she held her hands out straight, sending rays of light from her hands and surrounding Starfire. Starfire yelled in pain, struggling and squirming as it electrocuted her. She dropped down on her knees and tossed her head up crying out. Blackfire stood there with a look of amusement upon her face.

"STARFIRE!" Robin struggled even more to free himself and rescue his beloved, now a fire burning inside. "LET HER GO!" Even with all his strongest effort, he could not free himself.

Slade walked besides Blackfire, whispering something in her ear. "Do you think you can stop now? She seems like she's dying anyway….. …might as well do it slowly and painfully….."

Blackfire's eyes narrowed. She was clearly disappointed in his request, but she chose to listen nevertheless. Blackfire's eyes turned their normal violet color and the red glow that surrounded Starfire disappeared. Starfire collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. From Robin's point of view, she seamed dead. He reached out towards her with one hand crying out; "STARFIRE!" …There was no response. He shot a vengeful glance back at Blackfire, who was now walking towards the wall with Jinx. A tear started to slide down his cheek.

Then, Slade came and stood before Robin; he glanced back at Mammoth and yelled, "Release him!"

Mammoth came and carefully unchained him. Robin's breaths began to slow. He knew what was coming next and he was preparing himself for the fight that was ahead. He also knew that if he tried to strike in anger, it would not turn out well. He had to remain calm, no matter how difficult it was. This time, the Titans would not be here to back him up. It was just him and Slade. He would try his very best to win… for Starfire's sake…

Then Robin turned to face Slade himself while wiping away his tears. Mammoth, Jinx and Gizmo all backed up. Blackfire took her stand with the others for now.

Robin stood with his feet apart and his knees bent, his hands clenched in fists. Slade appeared to be displaying the same posture. There was a moment of silence between the two, a battle of silence to see who's daring enough to make the first move. Robin narrowed his eyes as Slade did the same, then, it began.

Robin let out a battle cry as he leaped into midair, his leg extended, sending a kick straight to Slade's chest. Slade swiftly shifted to the side, blocking Robin's attack and jamming his elbow into Robin's stomach. Robin did not let that hinder him, as soon as he landed, he twirled around and sent a roundhouse kick to Slade's back. Slade continued nevertheless.

All the rest stood at the side of the room and watched. They knew that if any of them would get in the way of the fight, Slade would severely punish them. It was his fight, and no one else. Blackfire stood with her arms crossed, studying Slade's moves.

Robin jumped to the side, just missing a double punch to his chest. Then he leaped forward, deceiving Slade into thinking his next attack was a high kick. When he got close enough he send a knife hand strike to Slade's shoulder, barely missing his neck.

Slade tried to ignore the pain as he kicked Robin in the shin, while blocking another knife hand strike to his neck. Then he jumped up and flipped backwards, landing perfectly balanced on his feet. Robin smirked, thinking that Slade jumped back due to the force of his blow. This thought was soon proven false for once Slade landed, he leaped forward and extended his leg, exposing his metal heel.

Robin's air got knocked out as he flew back, crashing into the wall. He slid down grasping the area where Slade hit him in pain. His discomfort was soon ignored as he prepared for Slade's second blow. He rolled to the side barely missing a deathly strike to his head.

In a desperate attempt to overcome his foe, Robin spun around, leg swiping his adversary. Slade was caught unguarded and slammed to the ground, but once his body hit the floor, he rolled backwards and jumped up to his feet. As soon as he did this, he leaped forward and slammed his metal heel into Robin's side.

Robin jerked back and winced in pain as he clasped onto his wound. Slade hit him with a sharp angle. Blood started to drip down from the injury and stained his clothes. He was about to collapse, but he knew that if he did that, it would be the end. He had to keep on fighting.

Robin stood there for a few seconds as Slade prepared for another attack. This time, he would not be caught unguarded. He knew exactly what to expect. Slade leaped forwards and tried to pull of the same move that got Robin before. Robin spun around and grabbed onto Slade's leg, causing him to loose his balance. Then he banged his elbow into his back and sent a knife hand strike to his leg.

It was a valiant effort, but it proved to be not enough. Although Slade was caught unguarded, he once again proved that he had the upper hand on the match. Slade spun around and grabbed Robin's right wrist while clasping onto his clothes. Then once his body was fully turned around, his right leg hooked onto Robin's and pushed him down to the floor.

This definitely caught Robin by surprise, but he didn't stay down for long. Now more determined than ever, he jumped up and ran towards Slade, kicking, punching, and striking with everything he had. Slade swiftly and expertly blocked every blow that came his way, letting only the minor ones pass in order to strike back at Robin. Then Slade took control.

Now it was his tern to be offence. Slade began by punching Robin in the chest then sent a knife hand strike to his side all simultaneously. Right after, he did a serious of double punches and even triple punches to the chest, head, shoulders, and stomach. Robin did his best to block them all, but some of them still managed to strike him.

Finally, it came to a point where Robin was backed up against a wall. There was no were else to go. Slade punched him once to the head, once to the shoulder, and then spun around and kicked him with his heel. Blood dripped down across his face from his forehead. Robin grasped onto his side where Slade had kicked him and slid down to his knees. It was bleeding even more. His clothes were covered and stained with blood. He was tired and weak, his energy, departed. There was nothing else he could do. If he had his belt on, it would be different, but he didn't. He had lost the battle. Slade had won.

Robin embraced himself for Slade's final blow, but to his surprise, he received a different response. Slade stood towering over him with his hand extended. "You have been an excellent opponent, Robin. Your skills are truly growing, but you must learn to rely on the power within when all other sources are absent." Blackfire was standing impatiently leaned up against the wall. She raised an eyebrow at Slade's response. "Now, my Son, since all other distractions have been dealt with, there is nothing else left for you…."

Robin tilted his head to the side with what little strength he had left. "Son?"

"…Come! Join me! Together we shall rule over the Earth! …As Father…. And Son……" Slade smirked under his mask, leaning closer and extending his hand even further.

Robin was appalled. He jerked back and turned his body to the side. "I will never join you! And YOU are **NOT** MY **FATHER!**! I already had a father, but he died!"

Slade lowered his hand and fixed his eye on Robin. "I just used that man who raised you to keep you from hindering my work. It would have been too much of a distraction for me to keep a child, let alone a target for my adversaries! …But then that old-timer Batman had to come and get to you before me! I decided to let you stay so you could train with him and become the fighter you are. …So you see! As much as you may try to deny it, I **AM** your **father**!"

Robin's mouth dropped and his eyes widened at the information that was just bestowed upon him. He threw his fists up into the air and yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Blackfire smirked, quite amused with the scene.

Robin, with a sudden burst of energy, sprang up to his feet and pointed directly at Slade. "You may be my father, but I will **NEVER** help you take over the World! I may not have my Starfire… …but I still have the other Teen Titans! …And they still need me! I would die before I betray my team…"

"I understand…." Slade lowered his head and cracked his knuckles. "I was hoping that you would not respond in this way…. …But now this leaves me with no other choice…" He sighed as he pulled forth a gun that was concealed in his belt. "…..Than to eliminate you….."

Robin was not shocked nor afraid, or even a bit startled. He knew this was coming, he just didn't think his own father would be the one to do it. '_At least I will be with Starfire_…,' he thought. Robin closed his eyes, his head lowered and his arms behind his back. He embraced himself for the end, awaiting the bullet that would come piercing through his chest… …but it was still. He looked up to see Slade, still standing there with the gun clenched in his grip, but nothing happened.

Then, in what appeared to be in slow motion, the gun fell from Slade's hand and landed on the floor with a thud. Slade turned around and rubbed his head. Robin stood there puzzled. He was about to stay something when Slade silenced him. "Just get out!"

Robin remained standing, even more confused. Blackfire was furious. She jumped up and stomped up to Slade, disappointed in him. "FINE! If YOU can't eliminate him, I WILL!" With great force and anger, Blackfire spun around and shot rays of light from her hands, encircling Robin. Then, the effect came. Robin yelled out in pain as sparks shot out from the light. He jerked his head up and struggled to get free, but it was like he was paralyzed. His body was shaken as he experienced complete and utter pain.

Slade watched with no response. He did not prevent her nor encourage her. It was as if a battle was going on inside his own mind. He glanced up at Blackfire then down at Robin.

Robin fell to his knees, desperately wishing that the pain would cease, but there was no relief. It was so intense that his sweat took the form of blood. He closed his eyes tight and threw his head back.

Slade looked down at Robin. He may be his enemy, but he was still his son. He couldn't just stand there and watch his son die, knowing that he could do something about it. By that time Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth had left the room. There was nobody else present. Slade knew exactly where to bring Blackfire. In a valiant effort, Slade leaped forward and hit Blackfire in the jawbone with his metal heel. Robin's pain stopped. He was released and fell to the floor.

Blackfire, taken by shock, fell to the ground. Slade took his foot and banged it down into her stomach. She gasped for air and rolled over, knowing that she could not stay down for too long. Before she fully recovered, Slade punched her in the face, then again, and again, and again, until they were by the bridge. Finally, with all the force within himself, he shot himself towards her, his heel slamming into her chest, causing her to fall over the iron rail and into the river of magma and fire. Unfortunately, Slade fell with her, but he was able to grab onto the corner of the floor. He looked down and watched as she slowly disappeared into the magma. Then he took a deep breath and prepared himself to fall. His grip was loosening and he would not be able to hang on much longer. His strength was departing.

Robin watched from a distance and saw what was happening. He struggled to get up, and then rushed towards the bridge. He came to see Slade dangling off the bottom of the bridge. Slade looked up and saw Robin. He smiled, knowing that this would be the last time he would see him. "Good bye ….My son….." Then with that, Slade loosened his grip and fell down into the river of fire.

Robin just missed grabbing his hand due to his lack of strength. "NOOO!" He shut his eyes and closed his open palm. "…father……" He stood there for a few minutes, trying to take in all that had happened. Slade was his enemy, but he really was his father. Blackfire almost killed him, but Slade rescued him…. Slade died for him. Slade was his father. Indeed he has really changed, towards the very end, he actually proved to be his father…. towards the very end…. Slade was his father.

Robin looked down into the river as he watched Slade's mask melt away, then he stood up and bowed his head in respect. After a few moments of gathering his thoughts, Robin turned around and saw Starfire lying down in the distance. Her hand was twitching. "Starfire!" Robin rushed over to her, joy filled in his eyes.

"Robin!" Starfire moved her arm in front of her, leaning on it to help her get up. She was still weak. She fell back down to the floor, but before her head touched the floor, Robin came and caught her in his strong sturdy arms. She smiled as she looked up at him. "Robin… …is she…?"

"Yes... …Blackfire is dead." Robin replied almost instantly. "She won't harm you ever again…"

The rain began to come down again. It had stopped for a while before. Nobody else was present in the dark dull room but Robin and Starfire.

Starfire smiled weakly with almost a hint of sadness. "…I see…." She took some time to gather in all the information. "…and Slade? What about him?"

Robin looked down and sighed. "He's gone too… …There are a whole lot of things that need explaining that I'd rather not talk about right now….."

"Oh…" Starfire looked away. She took a deep breath and started to cough, trying to cover her mouth.

Robin looked down at her with concern, her emerald green eyes starting to dull, her skin turning pale. "…Starfire? …Are you alright?"

Starfire's eyes closed for a moment or two. She sighed, then turned to face Robin yearningly, sadness yet contentment upon her face. "Robin…. …may you take your mask off? I…. I wish to see your eyes… …one last time…."

Finally, Robin realized what was happening. She was dying. Sorrow welled up deep inside himself: to gain his love back only to loose her again. He sighed heavily, then hesitantly let his hands reach up towards his face and untie the cloth that concealed his upper facial features. Then he carefully laid the mask down besides him and looked down at his beloved Starfire, stroking her beautiful flowing auburn air.

She smiled weakly as she gazed up into his handsome deep blue eyes that looked down at her with compassion and love. Robin did the same to her, except with a different feeling, a feeling of sorrow for he knew that this would be his last. He took a deep breath, then leaned in closer and kissed her. Starfire's eyes closed as she found the strength to lift her arm and wrap it around Robin. Then she whispered something in his ear, "I love you…." Her hand gradually fell down, and with a sigh, her eyes closed, her breathing slowed.

"I love you too…" Robin kissed her on the cheek one more time, then, raised his head to see Starfire still. …She was gone… A tear welled up in Robin's eyes as he gazed down at his beloved. She seemed so peaceful, as if he had just came to kiss her good night, like she was having a passive dream that would never end, a deep peaceful rest that she will never wake up from. He lowered his head in sorrow.

Robin kneeled there weeping over her. The mournful rain proved to be significant in the moment's feel. His love was gone.

Suddenly, a sound grabbed his attention. It was the sound of a spacecraft. He turned and looked out of the window to see the Titans chasing off the Hive team. Robin looked down at Starfire one more time, then released her from his grip and gently lowered her down to the floor. He reached over next to him and grabbed his mask, lifting it up to his face.

After a few moments, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy appeared at the door. Robin had his back facing them as he finished putting his mask on. Then he turned around to face them, a stern yet sorrowful expression upon his face. "…Lets go home…. …Our work here is done…..." Then he stepped forward and slowly walked through them, not looking back.

Beast Boy was about to say something in response to Starfire's body when Raven silenced him. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in respect and understanding. "Let's go…." She turned around and followed Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg watched silently, both looking back at Starfire's body. Then, one after another, they gradually followed the others. Starfire remained there in a peaceful rest, her hands faintly glowing.

* * *

Well I do believe that this has been one of the longest chapters for this fic I have created so far. I hope you all enjoyed it. This is the end, the final episode of 'The Rising Fire and the Setting Star', but of course, there will be an epilog, so stay tuned! R&R Good day. 


	20. Mending

Well, after weeks of being constantly busy (and having writer's block) I finally found the time to wrap this story up! Yes, this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it while it lasted. And I apologize for not updating sooner, but I do have to thank you for your patience. Here you go, enjoy.

_**AR:**_

**Insanity 101:** Yes I know, I kind of slipped in some Star Wars into that… And I'm glad you were actually able to tolerate the StarfireRobin mushy love stuff. Since you're a "hard core RavenRobin fan" I'm sure you'll enjoy this last chapter.

**starandrobforever:** Why thank you! ….And with the 'hands faintly glowing' thing, it was kind of a way to show that she was going and how after being a light to the Titans for so many years, her light was glowing dim and leaving. I'm not sure too many people got that though…

**The ShapeShifting Chick:** Yes, I did kill off Starfire… lol and I'm sure I reminded a lot of people of Star Wars. (smiles) I'm glad you found it interesting.

**Emmery**: Yes (sobs) so sad! Poor Starfire! Well at least she's in a better place….

**dlsky:** Yes, I know I'm not such a good author, I make tons of spelling mistakes (I'm terrible at spelling as you've probably already noticed), my paragraphs are all messed up, and I'm still learning. However, with Blackfire's power of electricity, if you read chapter 16, it tells you how she got those new powers. Also, I'm sorry if the whole Star Wars mumbo-jumbo stuff got a little out of hand. I do admit that I should have switched up the whole 'father-son' scene. It came out a little too melodramatic. Actually, I thank you for mentioning all those mistakes. Few authors have actually pointed those errors out to me. And I'm glad you enjoyed the story despite my errors.

**sliver tear:** (smiles) thank you! So you're a robinxraven fan, huh? There seam to be a lot of those around lately. In that case, you might just find this last chapter enjoyable. You like the title? Wow, you're the first person so far who commented on it! Thanks!

**- Please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Mending**

_(eleven years later)_

The rain patted down on the windowsill. Thunder roared and pounded the earth as lightning lit up the sky outside. The room was dimly lit and a desk was placed next to the window that took up half of the room. Across from it stood a bookcase and a closet. Apparently, it appeared to be an office of some kind.

Robin sat silently at his desk, listening… waiting… thinking…. He allowed his fingers to tap softly on the desk as he thought about what to write. A blank piece of paper stood waiting before him. It was time that he wrote down his experiences and perhaps become an author. Robin was not wearing his normal suit and mask, in fact, he looked perfectly normal. He had on a pair of black pants, a blue shirt, and a dark blue tie. Robin, as well as the other Titans, were still a team. They still fought evil, foiled villainous schemes, and protected the citizens, but now, they all had jobs, and some, even families. Beast Boy worked at an animal shelter, Raven worked as a movie critic and librarian, Cyborg became a mechanic, and Robin became a Martial Arts instructor and an author.

The wind blew against the window, causing the shutters to tap against the screen. Robin remained in a state of consciousness. He didn't even move when thunder struck and a loud crack came as the room vibrated. After a moment or two, his eyes shifted upwards and something caught his attention. It was a photograph hidden between the pages of a book. He carefully lifted the book and opened it, flipping its pages to where the picture was held. Then, finally, he came to it.

It was a picture of him with another young lady. He was wearing a black and white suit with a red bow tie, and the girl was wearing a beautiful lilac dress. She had long flowing auburn reddish hair and emerald green eyes. They were standing next to each other, his arm around her. Robin sighed as a whisper passed through his lips. "…Starfire….." He lifted his hand and gently allowed his fingers to touch the photograph, as if he was stroking her hair. "…has it really been this long?" He allowed a small smile to filter across his face.

Just then, two children came running in through the door, a boy and a girl. "Daddy, Daddy!"

Robin turned around in his chair and smiled. "James! Rosaline! Come here you two!"

The two children, both around six years of age, came and jumped into their father's arms. James had blue eyes and dark black hair like his father and Rosaline had violet eyes and black hair with a tint of purple like her mother. They had just arrived home from their first day of school so they were still in their uniforms. Rosaline had on a skirt with a black sweater, while James had on a pair of navy blue paints and a light blue polo shirt.

As Robin embraced them in his loving arms, a lady came and stood at the doorpost, a small smile upon her face. It was Raven. Instead of wearing a cloak, she had on a pair of black jeans and a violet tank top. She looked down at the two children with a smirk. "I see you two found your way into your father's new home office…." Rosaline and James looked up at their mother and smiled sheepishly. Raven put her hands on her hips and leaned against the door. "Run along now... Dinner is on the table."

"Yes mother." They replied simultaneously. Then they jumped down from their father's lap and ran out through the door.

Robin sighed. "Well those two seam to be full of energy…."

"Yes," Raven smiled. "They must have gotten that from you."

They laughed together as Raven came closer. "So what are you working on?" She let her hand tough Robin's shoulder.

"A story…" Robin turned away, letting Raven see the picture of Starfire. "Of what happened to her…."

"Ah…. Now that's a good one." Raven turned around and started to head towards the door. "You know…. Sometimes you can keep someone alive by writing about them….. ….If you know what I mean…" Raven walked out through the door and called out from the hallway. "Just down stay here too long dinner is getting cold."

"…I won't…" Robin turned around in his chair and looked down at the blank sheet of paper. It was good that he moved on in his life and got married. It is what Starfire would have wanted for him. Robin studied the blank sheet of paper for a while, glancing back at the photograph of Starfire every once and a while. Then finally, he picked up a pen and brought it to the paper, pressing down gently and letting his hand move slightly, creating fine strokes of black ink. Then he lifted his hand up and put the cap back on the pen. "There!" On it read, '_The Rising Fire and the Setting Star_'. Robin smiled, then carefully lifted himself up off the chair and slowly walked over to the door. He glanced back in the room as he turned off the lights. "Now, Starfire, you shall truly live on forever…" Then he gradually walked away and made his way into the dining room.

On his desk laid the photograph of Starfire. In it, she appeared to have on a different expression than before, one of happiness and contentment. The rain started to stop and the thunder died down. This is where the story ends… for now…. But sometimes, what appears to be the end is only the beginning….

**(.:THE END:.)**

**

* * *

**

And that's it! It's all over! Now I can actually breathe! (takes in deep breaths) Sorry the last chapter was a tad bit on the short side. I didn't want it to be too long either. Well…. It was fun while it lasted. I hope all of you enjoyed it. R&R. Carry on and good day.


End file.
